Baby? It's okay, I still love you
by oceantamer
Summary: When Michiru get sick Haruka calls Ami and Ami tells Michiru that she's pregnant, but Michiru hasn't been unfaithful...
1. Chapter 1

BABY? It's okay, I still love you.

Chapter one

"Are you alright baby?" Haruka came out of the shower to find Michiru twisting uncomfortably in the bed. Michiru let out a small noise of discomfort and Haruka moved around to check on her. She pushed Michiru's hair back from her face feeling her head. "You are burning up," Haruka sat down on the bed next beside her. "I'm going to call Ami." Michiru let out another whimper as Haruka picked up the phone from the bedside table. They normally didn't leave the phone so close to the bed, but Haruka felt better with the new phone being in every room so Michiru could get to it if she ever needed Haruka right away, since a new enemy was on the loose. As the phone was ringing on the other side Haruka reached around to rub Michiru's lower back where it hurt the most. "Ami?" Haruka smiled as she heard the beautiful young blue haired woman pick up. "Ami, can you come over, Michiru has a fever." She explained what she knew as Ami promised to stop by on her way to work. Hanging up Haruka smiled looking down at the beautiful smaller girl next to her as she pushed aside her hair. "What's wrong?" Michiru shifted once more trying to find some comfort.

"It hurts," Haruka looked down trying not to laugh, but appear to be somewhat compassionate. Haruka stood up to change, she slid on one of her t-shirts and a pair of cool basketball shorts before climbing in bed with Michiru to try and ease her pain. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and pulled her close. The night before had been a long one, they had vanquished yet another monster their latest enemy had created, but not without injury. Michiru had taken most of it while Haruka tried to protect the innocent. Much to Haruka's displeasure Michiru had refused medical treatment, but instead insisted on going home and going to bed. The other Sailor Scouts had rushed off to check and ensure that Sailor Moon or Usagi was safe, as she had taken a great blow to her ever-growing belly. The doorbell sounded and Haruka pulled out from under the covers to walk down stairs. Haruka answered the door smiling as she noticed it was Ami and her son.

"Hey, come on in." Haruka invited them both in. Ami's son smiled as he stepped in. Haruka bent over to give him a hug. "You are getting bigger everyday?" The little boy smiled.

"Is she upstairs?" Haruka nodded as she led the way up the stairs. "How's Usagi doing?" Haruka asked as she led the way to the room.

"She's alright, she needs to stay in bed for a little while to ensure she doesn't have a miscarriage, but I think everything will be just fine." They made it to the room where Michiru was laying in bed. "Anson, why don't you stay out here." Anson nodded as he took a seat on the stairs. Haruka walked Ami in and left to take a seat next to Anson.

"Haruka-san, why do you and Michiru-chan live here all alone?" The young boy asked as he looked all over the machine. Haruka had been perfectly content with living in the apartment, but Michiru had wanted a home, a place they could live without others knowing their business. Haruka had worked hard to build the perfect place with the held of Mamoru's help. An indoor pool was on the bottom floor with a track built around it. Everyone did their living on the second floor, it was where the front door was actually located, the drive way would come up to it and the third floor was the two girls bedroom along with two full sized showers.

"I don't know, I like all this open space and as long as Michiru and I have each other then we aren't alone." The boy looked up at the tall slender blonde with short hair. "I have an idea, I think we might have some cookies down stairs in the kitchen, would you like some?" His face lit up, every time one of the girls brought their children over Haruka and Michiru would always have sweets to spoil them with. The two walked downstairs to find some milk and cookies, Haruka sat the young boy up on the stool so he could enjoy, while upstairs Ami was talking with Michiru.

"Well you certainly have a fever, one hundred and two, that's not good." Ami pushed Michiru's hair out of her face; Michiru was sweating by now, but shivering furiously under the covers. Michiru couldn't say anything as she felt tired and incapable of moving. She moved to her side and puked right into the trash that Haruka had moved the previous night for her. "I'm going to give you something that'll help the poison from last night move quickly through your system, but I don't think that'll stop you from throwing up." Michiru looked curiously at the blue haired woman. "Be honest Michiru, you didn't just start throwing up did you?" Michiru looked at Ami, she was amazed by the knowledge she had. "When I looked down your throat I could tell, how long have you been throwing up?" Michiru thought about it.

"About a month, every morning, but by the ten I feel better." Ami smiled, she knew the symptoms well, but Michiru had not yet caught on.

"Do certain smells or taste or sights make you sick?" Michiru nodded as she slowly caught on to where Ami was going.

"I can't be, I've been faithful to Haruka, I would never." Ami shook her head.

"That's none of my business, but you are defiantly exhibiting signs of pregnancy. I have a test in my bag, would you like me to leave it?" Michiru nodded, it would give her peace of mind to find out she wasn't pregnant. "Alright then, I'll leave here along with your medicine. Good-luck and take care." Ami left with that. Michiru eyed the test with disgust, she hadn't been unfaithful, but would Haruka believe her, and how could she get pregnant. Michiru threw the sheets off and walked wearily to the bathroom taking the test with her.

Haruka and Anson walked out of the kitchen as Ami came down the stairs. Ami smiled knowing that Haruka had been spoiling Anson once again.

"What kind of sweets did Haruka give you this time?" Anson smiled and Ami brushed the remaining crumbs from his cheeks. "Cookies?" Haruka smiled as Ami looked up at her. "Michiru's going to be fine, I left some antibiotics upstairs with her." Haruka nodded and walked Ami and Anson to the door.

"Thank you for coming by Ami, and tell Usagi to take it easy." Ami waved as she climbed into her little black car. Haruka watched as they drove out, before shutting the door and making her way upstairs. She could hear movement coming from the room and walked in to find Michiru sitting on the bed holding something. "Are you feeling any better?" Haruka walked over to sit beside Michiru who finally looked up. "What's that?" Tears were forming in Michiru's eyes as she met with Haruka's. "What's wrong?"

"You know I love you, I would never do anything to hurt you right?" Haruka nodded.

"I love you two, what's wrong?" Michiru swallowed.

"Will you still love me?" Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes as she could see some pain and hurt, but at the same moved to kiss her gentle lips. Michiru smiled hurt slightly by what she knew she had to tell Haruka. "Do you remember that party last month, the one where you found me asleep in the spare room?" Haruka nodded still concerned for Michiru. "I really don't remember that, the last thing I do remember is one of the men bringing me a drink." Haruka swallowed still listening. "Haruka, I'm pregnant." Haruka looked taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"You were raped," Haruka breathed as Michiru looked deep into those glowing green eyes, she nodded, it was the only thing she could come up with, it was the only time she couldn't remember and the timing fit. Blood had been coming steadily after that night, but she assumed it was her time of the month coming early. Haruka pulled Michiru close wrapping her leg behind her and holding her. "That's how your dress must have ripped and why your period came early." Michiru started to cry as thoughts of that night slowly started appearing. She pushed away to look at Haruka,

"What are we going to do about the baby?" Haruka looked down at Michiru, on the one hand the baby was something that might remind Michiru of that night, but on the other hand Michiru had always wanted a child, a baby, something Haruka never was capable of giving her.

"What ever you decided, I will be here for you." Michiru smiled as she leaned back into Haruka's chest. "I love you." Michiru snuggled into Haruka's chest.

"I love you to." Haruka and Michiru sat there in silence enjoying the others presences.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Feeling better?" Haruka asked as Michiru came down the stairs dressed in her night clothes, still tired and appearing weak. Michiru smiled gently at the tall blonde who had been loving and understanding. "I started making a list of all the guys we invited to the party last month, but I know I haven't covered them all." Michiru came off the last step and looked lovingly into Haruka's glowing green eyes as Haruka leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"Do we have to report this?" Michiru asked feeling ashamed and dirty. She just wanted to pretend that night hadn't happened, that the baby growing inside of her was Haruka's and hers. Haruka smiled as she kissed the aqua haired beauty.

"Do you want him to keep doing this, to other young girls?" Haruka pulled Michiru closer holding her tight. "You did nothing wrong, it's not your fault." Michiru smiled, those had been the exact same thoughts that had been running through her head.

"Let's go finish that list, here I can help you." Michiru kept her arm close around Haruka as she led her out to the porch over looking the acres of land.

The police report was finished by dinner time a list of the guest had been given to them as well as Haruka kept a copy. Michiru had finally dressed cleaning up after a long shower, she returned down stairs where Haruka was in the garage working on one of her cars. Michiru stood in the door way watching the tall blonde tomboy. She didn't want to disturb, but just wanted to be with her. Haruka looked up, she smiled when she noticed Michiru watching her.

"Something wrong?" Michiru shook her head.

"Usagi invited us over for dinner." Haruka rolled her eyes as she shut the lid of her car. "I told her we would be there in a little bit." Haruka changed her expression quickly and examining her clothing decided she could go like she was; a t-shirt and a pair of jeans would be suitable.

"Are you ready to leave right now?" Michiru nodded as she took the last steps out of the door. Haruka opened the door before running around to the other side and getting in. "How are you feeling right now?" Haruka asked concerned about her lovely partner.

"I'm feeling a lot better, Ami said that the antibiotics would work fast, I guess they have to for us." Haruka smiled as she let her hand move to hold Michiru's tight. "Haruka," She looked over into Michiru's blue eyes. "I want to keep the baby." Haruka squeezed her hand tightly.

"I still love you, that won't change." Michiru smiled.

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"Not sure, but you can't hide in the house forever, you're going to have to tell them something." Michiru nodded.

"Hey, good to see you," Mamoru opened the door to welcome the two females in. Michiru walked in with Haruka's arm wrapped around her. "Usagi is in the bedroom, resting, dinner will be ready in a little bit." Haruka nodded as she lead Michiru into the bedroom where Usagi was sitting up reading with Chibi- Usa next to her following along.

"Haruka!" The young child stood up on the bed and threw herself at the tall blonde. Haruka caught her in mid air and spun her around till she laughed and set her down till she toppled over on the bed. "What'd you get me?" The little pink haired girl asked happily. Michiru pulled out a bad the color that matched her pig tales.

" Chibi- Usa, that was rude, you don't ask if the brought you something." Chibi- Usa frowned.

"We brought you something as well." Michiru pulled out another bag and handed it to Usagi. She looked through it and smiled.

"You shouldn't have, thank you." Usagi opened the bag of chocolate covered peppermints and tasted one. Haruka took a seat at the foot of the bed and laughed, she pulled Michiru down into her lap and held her tight.

"How are you feeling?" Michiru asked softly smiling as she watched Chibi- Usa play with her new doll.

"I'm feeling better, thanks, how about yourself? You took a real beating last night, everything alright?" Michiru nodded,

"Ami came by on her way to work this morning to give me some antibiotics so I'm feeling better." Usagi smiled but could tell something was wrong, true when she was younger she had never realized when something was wrong or out of place, but since her marriage and the birth of their first daughter Usagi had grown up a lot. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Michiru could feel Usagi probing her mind.

"Something is different about you, something has changed since the last time we had dinner." Usagi smiled gently.

"It could be," Michiru paused as a Haruka gave an encouraging squeeze. "because I'm in love." Michiru couldn't do it, she still couldn't admit that what had happened was true. Sure the police, Haruka and Ami knew, but she wasn't ready to admit it.

"Probably," Usagi went along with the aqua haired smiling gently, luckily before any thing else could be said Mamoru called them to dinner. He walked in picking up Usagi to carry her to the table as Haruka picked up the little pink haired girl.

"Daddy, look what Haruka brought me." The little girl showed her father the doll, her father smiled as he appeared to be interested.

"Sorry Mamoru, we didn't bring you anything." Michiru commented.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Haruka rubbed Michiru's back as she looked into her beautiful eyes. Michiru just stared lost in the tall blonde's eyes. "Michi, are you feeling alright?" Michiru didn't move, but tears started to fall. "Please don't," Haruka hated it when Michiru cried, "Come here." Haruka pulled her close placing her head on her shoulder and with her free hand twirling the aqua curls.

"I don't deserve you," Michiru cried through the sobs, "I'm dirty." Haruka looked down and kissed the beautiful mermaids head.

"You are still clean to me," Michiru pulled away and looked up her eyes were still covered by tears, but Haruka looking down kissed away Michiru's tears. "It is I who don't deserve you." Michiru laid her head onto Haruka's chest listening to her breath. "Michiru, I love you." Michiru nodded. "Nothing will ever change that." Michiru nodded again before sitting up,

"I'm going to take a shower." Haruka nodded accepting the fact they were not going to get any sleep. She threw the silk sheets off and sat up watching over her shoulder as Michiru undressed and went into the bathroom. She heard the shower start and figured it was safe, Haruka stood up and walked out the glass doors that lead to the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haruka sat on the bed her eyes closed releasing tension from her last race as Michiru rubbed her shoulders and her back. Two months had passed and Michiru was surviving, she had canceled all her shows for the year much to the disappointment Haruka. Luckily, still appearing thin, Michiru had not given in to the urge to stay at home.

"How are you feeling?" Haruka asked knowingly, every morning had been a struggle. Michiru was almost religious about her visits to the bathroom; morning sickness had not been kind. Setsuna moved back in with the two to make Haruka feel better, she just wasn't comfortable leaving Michiru at home by herself, not anymore, even if it had happened in a full house.

"I have a doctor's appointment today, you are coming aren't you?" Michiru asked.

"Of course, I haven't missed on yet. I actually took the day off to spend with you because I saw you wrote it on the calendar." Michiru smiled, Haruka never looked at the calendar, most of the time she just depended on Michiru to tell her everything. Haruka stood up to finish getting dressed as Michiru joined her.

"I'm going to need new clothes soon." Haruka looked as the half naked girl and could see a small stomach slowly emerging.

"Clothes aren't always necessary," Haruka laughed as she buttoned her shirt smiling. "We'll take care of you, don't worry." Michiru smiled, she was taking the pregnancy seriously; for once she was really concerned about her health. If Haruka could complain about one thing it was the fact that Michiru had not given up fighting, in fact she seemed to be at ever fight in the whole land. Michiru walked over to Haruka and helped her finish buttoning her shirt. Haruka leaned over to kiss Michiru as she brought her chin up to meet eye to eye. "You better get ready, we are going to be late." Michiru smiled as she continued dressing.

As Haruka drove up to the doctor's office she noticed a familiar black car pulling up behind them. Haruka parked the car as the black car took the empty spot beside them. Haruka walked to the other side of the car to open the door for Michiru watching as Mamoru stepped out of the black car. Haruka smiled and waved as he ran around to the other side opening the door for Usagi. Michiru, finally noticing the family beside them looked shocked as she turned to Haruka.

"What are they doing here?" The tall blonde shrugged.

"I would assume that Usagi is here for a check up." Michiru looked Haruka dead in the eyes accusingly. "I did not plan this, don't think I planned this." Michiru smiled as she reached up to kiss the tall thin girl.

"Hey Haruka, Michiru, what are you doing here?" Michiru smiled as she looked at Haruka who lead her up the curb to the sidewalk.

"I would guess we are here for the same reason you two are here." Usagi looked curiously at Michiru, while Mamoru gave Haruka a questioning look. Seeing their blank expressions Michiru gave in to the truth that she knew she must confess. "I'm pregnant." Usagi's jaw dropped as she stared between the two.

"We'd rather not discuss this matter any farther," Haruka led Michiru in opening the door for her and waiting for the other couple to walk in. "Well, are you coming?" Mamoru placed his arm around his wife and giving a gentle push helped her to find her feet. Michiru finished signing in a Haruka let the door shut behind her and lead Michiru to a chair nearby. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Haruka whispered as she kissed Michiru on the forehead. Michiru smiled as she looked up to face the green eyed blonde.

"No, it wasn't." Michiru kissed Haruka on lips. Usagi and Mamoru interrupted as they sat down opposite of the two women.

"I guess we should say congratulations." Mamoru attempted to smile and appear happy.

"Thank you," Michiru whimpered, unsure if it was right to be happy about such a pregnancy. Wishing to turn the conversation she formed a question, "So how far along are you?" Usagi looked down as Mamoru leaned back and wrapped his arm around her.

"Five months, we're here today to find out the sex of the baby."

"That's exciting, what are you hoping for?" Michiru smiled.

"A boy," Mamoru answered quickly as Usagi opened her mouth.

"A girl." The two smiled at each other in their disagreement. Michiru and Haruka laughed. "So what are you two wishing for?" Usagi smiled resisting the urge to ask how Michiru got pregnant.

"A girl," "A boy." Haruka and Michiru said in unison. They both laughed as Haruka pulled Michiru in to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Wow, I never would have thought that I would live to see the day that Haruka and Michiru disagreed.

"We are not disagreeing, I'll be happy what ever we have as long Michiru is happy." The two looked lovingly at each other as they leaned in for another kiss. Usagi looked at Mamoru rubbing her belly.

"You don't kiss me like that anymore." Mamoru bent over kissing his wife lovingly. The nurse called Michiru and Haruka back smiling.

"So you went to the doctor today?" Rei asked as she sipped her tea and sat opposite of Usagi who had come over while Mamoru went to work. "What did you find out? Usagi grinned.

"I found out that Michiru is pregnant." Rei let her hand drop setting her glass down a little harder than normal. "She was there with Haruka when we went in." Rei smiled thinking to herself.

"I wonder how, did you see how far along she as? Did they say how it happened? Haruka was still with her, so I wonder if Michiru cheated, she must have…" Rei's thoughts trailed off.

"I don't think Michiru would ever cheat on Haruka, Haruka was far to loving and supportive." The doorbell rang and Rei stood up still in shock to answer it. Ami walked in followed by Minako and Makoto.

"Did you three know that Michiru is pregnant?" Rei asked as they all walked in to sit down. Ami didn't say a word as the other two shook their heads in shock. "You knew?" Rei looked at Ami intensely, "you knew and didn't say anything?"

"Doctor patient privilege, I couldn't tell you." The other girls looked curiously at the blue haired doctor. Ami melted under the pressure of gossip, she technically wasn't Michiru's doctor. "Michiru was raped three months a go at the party celebrating their two year anniversary."

"Well, I'm glad everyone knows our life story." Michiru and Haruka stood over the five girls as Setsuna stood a little off behind them.

"Michiru, I… I am sorry." Michiru held up her hand to silence Ami who had stood up looking shocked. Silence filled the room as everyone stood still not daring to breath. Haruka moved up to hold Michiru.

"It's alright Ami, at least they all know." Michiru turned into Haruka's chest as she tried to stifle her cries.

"Don't worry about it Ami, we were going to tell them today, but I guess it's easier that you told them." Ami nodded as she took a seat again, the other girls remained silent as Haruka walked Michiru out of the room. "We'll be right back." The others nodded. Setsuna took a seat to break the awkward silence she stared to evaluate all the new signs.

"So did you find out the sex of your baby today?" Usagi was slow to respond, but grateful for the subject change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haruka stood on the balcony looking out into the night. Michiru was asleep in bed, she had a rough day. The police still hadn't found the guy, the sleaze ball that had hurt Michiru, they had questioned everyone, but nothing had come up. Haruka shook her head letting her short blonde hair fall freely out of her face. The cool night's air was gentle against her face and made her smile. The night was calm, safe, gentle, Haruka sighed, she hadn't felt this way in ages, and the battle had made her uneasy and cautious. Michiru was hurting and their was nothing Haruka could do about it, but at the same time Michiru was content, almost happy, she finally had a child of her own. Sure Hotaru had been a perfect daughter, but never was she theirs, and now she was away at boarding school. Haruka ran her hands through her hair once more closing her eyes in the wind, silence filled Haruka's thoughts as she relaxed taken away by her element's goddess.

Michiru awoke to find the other half of her bed empty. She turned over gently to see where Haruka had gone. As she could hear the silence she knew the shower was not an option, the moonlight caught her eye in the reflection of a mirror and once more she turned over. There, outside on the balcony Haruka was leaning over the rail the wind blowing her blonde hair gently. Michiru watched her smiling softly, Haruka had been to good to her, she had been so caring and gentle. Michiru moved out from under the covers and walked to glass door. She slid it open and walked out to stand beside the tall tomboy. After a few moments passed Haruka spoke softly acknowledging her partners presence.

"You shouldn't be out here," Michiru smiled under the blonde's look. "You need your rest." Haruka bent over and kissed her partner on the lips smiling.

"Well I could sleep better if I had some one to keep me warm." Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and pulled her close. "I think I might sleep better if I had some ice cream and strawberries as well." Michiru's stomach grumbled a little and Haruka kissed her lover once more.

"I guess then we should get inside so that my lady, can have everything she wants." They kissed once more before Haruka picked Michiru up and carried her inside setting her gently onto the bed before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Michiru whimpered.

"To get you some ice cream and strawberries, you just said that's what you wanted." Haruka smiled as Michiru nodded.

"With some bananas,"

"You don't like bananas," Michiru scrunched her face. "But if you want some bananas, I will get you some bananas." Haruka started her walk out.

"I love you." Michiru called after her.

"I know. I love you to."

" NEPTUNE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Uranus shouted as she started running towards the beautiful aqua haired woman. Neptune looked up from where she was kneeling over the body of a young teenager to find an attack heading strait for her. Uranus lunged to push her partner out of the way taking the hit full on. Uranus flew backwards and hit the concert wall sliding down the wall and crumpling to the ground. Neptune screamed as just in time Sailor Moon appeared and vanquished the monster. Neptune raced over to her fallen partner as the inner scouts took care of the innocent.

"Uranus, you have to wake up. Open your eyes Uranus, come on Haruka I need you, the baby needs you." Neptune's sobs grew louder as she held her fallen lover and wife. "Uranus, how could you be so stupid, why did you have to play the hero." Mercury walked up on the other side of Uranus, she grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse and while she did Uranus transformed back into her human form. Ami reached up and closed her eyes as Michiru, who had also transformed, cried in agony.

Michiru woke is a sweat feeling sick she threw off her covers and hurried to the bathroom. Haruka stuck her head up suddenly aware of her missing wife and the wet bed sheets. Haruka rolled half heartedly out of bed and went in search for her mermaid. She found Michiru hovering just above the toilet seat. Haruka rushed over to hold her hair back out of her face while wetting a wash clothe to whip Michiru's face with.

"Are you alright now?" Michiru nodded as she came up and took the rag from Haruka. "Just sit here while I change the sheets, are you sure you're alright?" Michiru nodded again as she sat on the side of the bathtub. She couldn't get the vision out of her head, Haruka had put her life on the line and lost hers, Michiru couldn't imagine the idea of living with out Haruka.

As Haruka started changing the sheets she shook her head, her vision had been so vivid, sure, she had visions before like this, but they had all seemed avoidable, but this one, this one appeared to be written in stone, it would happen. Haruka shook her head once more as she fluffed the sheets trying to rid herself of the thought of a life with out Michiru. It was impossible, she couldn't let anything happen to Michiru.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Authors note: Alright so the last chapter was solely written to convey Haruka's feelings because I think her feelings are often compromised when it comes to Michiru. The vision, well you'll have to wait and see what I'm going to do with that.

"Michiru," Haruka laid on the bed spread eagle as Michiru laid snuggled, as close as possible, to her. She moved her head up and down to make sure Haruka new she was listening. "I can't feel my body." Michiru laughed lightly. "I'm serious, I hurt so bad."

"Haruka, if you hurt then you can feel so which is it?" It was a game they played.

"Pain," Haruka smiled as she looked down on the aqua haired girl. "My body hurts; I think I need to see a doctor." Michiru moved to prop herself and look at the green eyed blonde, Michiru smiled as she moved carefully to stand up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dressed so that I can take you to the hospital and get you a doctor." Haruka rolled over and smiled at the aqua haired mermaid.

"That's not what I meant, I think I would settle for just a nurse right here in the house."

"Now, if you need medical attention then we need to go." Haruka stood up and wrapped her arms around Michiru who had been trying to unbutton her nightgown.

"I think I'm feeling better," Haruka continued to unbutton Michiru's gown and started to nibble on her ear as she did so. Making down to Michiru's swollen belly she dropped her kisses Michiru's neck. Michiru giggled slightly as she pulled back into Haruka's grip so she could bring her mouth back to her own. "I think all I needed was a little sugar."

"Really, I think I need a little more sugar." Michiru pulled away and ran playfully to the door. "I think I might need some honey with my sugar." Haruka smiled as she sprinted to the door and followed Michiru down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Are you going to come and get me?" Michiru put the counter between them, but Haruka slid right over it catching Michiru in a tight embrace. "No fare, I couldn't get away." Haruka resumed what she had started upstairs, when the doorbell rang.

"What now?" Haruka complained as she stopped her present activity.

"Oh," Michiru looked abashed. "I completely forgot, Chibi- Usa has her piano lessons today, they took off last week and I just forgot." Haruka looked hurt as she had missed the attention she had been busy indulging in.

"I'll go answer the door while you walk carefully up the stairs and change." Michiru kissed her lover and the lips before heading up the back stair case. Haruka ran her hand through her hair trying to get rid of her bed head; she opened the door and found Usagi with Chibi- Usa and her belly. "Hey girls, come on in, Michiru will be right down." The two women walked in as Haruka shut the door. "So Usagi, you are still driving?" Haruka asked unsure, Usagi had to be about six months by now, her belly was round enough Haruka might have even guessed seven or eight.

"Oh no, Mamoru just dropped us off on his way to work. How have you been?" Usagi smiled.

"I've been alright, I can't complain." Although in the back of her mind she was crying out for some time alone with Michiru. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Haruka asked as she led them back into the living area where the smaller piano sat. They had a bigger piano, but it was in the music room only available to Michiru and herself, it was their personal hideaway.

"Some water would be great. How is Michiru holding up?" Usagi asked as she took a seat on the couch. Haruka could hear Michiru coming down the stairs as she pardoned herself to leave.

"Usagi, good to see you," Michiru smiled as she walked in.

"Baby, can I get you anything to drink?" Haruka as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Some orange juice would be nice, thank you." Haruka smiled as she kissed her lovers forehead lovingly. "We will resume later." Michiru turned her attention back to their company. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, you'll excuse me if I don't stand up?" Usagi had learned manners between Mamoru and all the parties the two girls threw. "It takes a lot to get up and down." Michiru nodded as she walked over and carefully leaned over to kiss Usagi welcomingly on the cheek.

"Of course, I understand the difficulty." Usagi smiled. "Now little Miss. Chibi- Usa, are you ready for your lesson?" Chibi- Usa smiled as she took her place on the piano stool and Haruka came back in with the drinks.

"Are you going to be alright here tomorrow with out me?" Haruka asked as she sat on the couch running her hand through her wife's hair. "Because if you want, I'll drop out of my race and stay here with you." Michiru dropped her book to look up into her loves eyes.

"I will be fine, besides, all this happened when the house was full, it's not like he's going to come back." Haruka nodded. "I want you to do whatever makes you happy." Haruka smiled as she placed her hand on her wife's belly, the doctor had said the probably wouldn't feel movement for another three to five weeks, but it Haruka still liked the feeling of the growing body, something that was part of Michiru.

"Have you thought about what you're going to name it?"

"I have a list, what about you? Do you have any names you want to contribute?" Haruka shook her head. "You're lying, I know you've thought of a name or two."

"Maybe, I thought of one."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry it out of those beautiful lips?" Haruka grinned.

"I think I lip the second option." Michiru smiled as she propped herself up to kiss the blonde.

"Dylan, it means legendary sea-hero, I mean if it's a boy." Michiru smiled. "What names were you thinking of?"

"I think you might have to pry that information from my lips." Haruka smiled as she leaned over and kissed her gently prolonging their moment of silence.

"I've only come up with girl names, Rain, a blessing in disguise, Yoko, positive child, Takara, precious, treasured one." Haruka smiled.

"I like those names; I'll like whatever you pick out." Michiru smiled as she brought her book back into sight. "What are you reading?" Michiru smiled.

"A baby book, you really should read one as well." Haruka laughed at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6 'attack'

Chapter Six

Authors note: I guess I should be honest, I am writing this story for a friend, she's been through a lot, but she has been positive through out the whole thing. I just want other people to be aware that there are sick people out there. So my friend, you are awesome, I know you love these characters so this is for you, keep on moving.

Alright, I know I should have put it in the last chapter, you have all been asking for it, it's time for some action.

Michiru was in the music room painting, she had the television on listening to Haruka's race. She smiled as the announcer talk about Haruka's car taking the lead. 'come on Haruka, beat them all, the baby needs some new things.'

"She's taken the lead," Setsuna had walked in and was standing in the door way. "I need to run out for some thing, will you be alright here? Do you want me to get you something while I'm out?"

"Well, if you are going out, I wouldn't mind some spaghetti and meatballs, chocolate ice cream, pecans, peaches from a can…" Michiru continued till Setsuna finally gave started writing a list.

"I'll be back soon, you're sure you'll be alright?" Michiru nodded and Setsuna left. Michiru turned up the volume on the television as Haruka took a good lead in the final lap. She smiled broadly as she heard the announcer call loudly that Haruka crossed the finish line, the checkered flag was waving.

Michiru had left her painting after a while to go down stairs, Haruka and Setsuna would be back in an hour and they would probably be hungry. Michiru smiled as she searched the kitchen for ideas to make dinner with. She smiled as she found just the thing that would make Haruka happy, it was what they had eaten on their first anniversary, shrimp and grilled vegetables. She started chopping the vegetables neatly when she first heard the crash, she paused listening, it had come from the front hallway. Michiru gripped the knife tightly in her hand as she moved around the kitchen counter listening for footsteps to echo through the marble entrance hall.

"Come out; come out where ever you are." A voice through the dark empty house, Michiru gasped as she recognized the voice, a flashback from that night. "Michi-ru, where are you?" Michiru moved around to get to the stair case, and tried to transform, but as quickly as the light poured out it recoiled back into her pen and her pen disappeared. Michiru thought quickly, she didn't know what was going on, but she knew if she couldn't transform she had to get away who knew how he was armed, but she felt danger and a dark sinking mood set over the house. Michiru saw the door, if she could get downstairs, maybe she could get one of the cars started. She kept as low as possible as she moved as quietly as possible. She cursed to herself, 'why hadn't she let Haruka put in a security system?' The footsteps were getting louder as she knew he had entered the kitchen. Michiru turned the corner and opened the door to the garage. 'damn, he slashed the tires.' Michiru looked up and saw the phone Haruka had put out there. She grabbed it, but the bastard had cut the line.

"Michiru, my little princess, where are you?" He had reached the back stair case.

Haruka smiled as the wind whipped her face, the day had been perfect, her race had been far too easy and now all Haruka wanted to do was get home to her wife for a victory celebration. Her motorcycle sped to life as she popped a wheelie and moved faster trying to get home. Normally she would have called before leaving, but she wanted to surprise her lover, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she moved faster and faster, cutting her travel time in half.

"I know you are still here, I know you are carrying my baby and I know you can't escape. It'll be easier if you just come out." Michiru moved around down stairs, she was running different plans through her head for her escape, a knife still in her hand, but she didn't know what he was carrying. "You can't run from me for long." Michiru darted behind a corner as her stalker came around another corner. "I can hear you breathing; you are painting just like you did that night." Michiru covered her mouth. "Yea, that's right, I remember everything about that night, I remember your scream, scream for me again. I remember the look of terror in your eyes, are your eyes full of terror now? What are you thinking about?" Michiru moved quietly down the hallway that led out into the vast property. "Are you thinking about yourself? Are you thinking about our baby?" Michiru froze where she was standing, she was parlayed in fear, flashbacks ran quickly through her mind as she remembered that night of torment. "Come out, come out where ever you are," The voice was getting closer. Michiru sent up a prayer hoping Haruka would get home soon, hoping she wouldn't stop for flowers.

Haruka was walking out of the store with an armful of red roses, she smelled them deeply smiling. Michiru would love them, she felt as if a sharp object had been thrust into her heart as she doubled over dropping the roses on the ground. Something was wrong, Michiru was in trouble. Haruka reached for her cell phone and dialed home quickly, nothing, something was defiantly wrong. She mounted her bike as she dialed Setsuna's number, but Setsuna didn't pick up. Haruka's biked roared to life as it met it's master's demand for speed.

"You can't run from me forever." Michiru moved around another corner again all she could think of was running out into the property, Haruka had to be home soon. She rounded the corner and moved to open the door that lead to the property she started and backed away slowly. "I told you, you can't get away from me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What's wrong? Why don't you scream? Why don't you transform, Sailor Neptune?" Michiru looked deep into the eyes of her attacker, a mask hid all but his eyes, but she knew those eyes, she recognized those eyes. Michiru backed away praying hard for Haruka to hurry as she fingered the knife behind her back. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to get rid of anything that might link me to you." He smirked under his mask.

"You won't get away with this; Haruka will be home any minute now." The man threw his head back and gave a harsh laugh.

"You think I'm worried about her, she's still a long way off and by the time she gets here you'll be dead and I'll be long gone." He crept closer as he drew his knife, it glowed in the moonlight and Michiru smiled, as long as he didn't have a gun she could fight him, her knife was still hidden behind her back.

Haruka could see the house ahead of her, but she still had a good ways to go, it was easy to spot because it was the only one around for miles. She sped up pushing her bike to go faster.

The man lunged at Michiru and she dodged, he laughed as he turned around to face her once more,

"A knife, I see it behind your back, but you wouldn't stab me." His eyes glinted in the moonlight that was pouring through the glass doors of the pool room. "You can't stab me." The man moved again and knocked the knife out of Michiru's hand, "I'm far to quick for you."

"Really, is that what you think?" Michiru started talking as she felt Haruka nearing. "As I recall you were to slow and that's why it didn't work out between us." The man's sneer disappeared. "So tell me, why did you come back?" The man moved again, angrily.

"Well, since I am about to kill you I guess I'll tell you. I came back to hurt you just like you hurt me, you dumped me for a female and that was wrong." He lunged and Michiru wasn't fast enough, he caught her by the arm and twisted it behind her back. Michiru heard a pop as her should come out of its socket. She bared her teeth in pain as tears poured from her eyes, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of a scream. "I came back to show you who the more powerful is, who the more doMinakote sex is." He twisted her arm a little harder and Michiru to her knees.

"How did you know I am Sailor Neptune?" The man chuckled again and he kneeled behind her still holding her hand tight behind her back as he wrapped his other arm around her neck and pressed the cold blade against he neck.

"My master told me," Michiru's eyes grew wider.

"Who's you master?" Michiru thought if she could just get him to keep talking she might buy some time for Setsuna or Haruka to come home. Michiru moved uncomfortably trying to find a weakness in his grip.

"We do not speak his name, you are not worthy." The man laughed in her ear. "Now then, enough talking, it's time to get done what I came here to do." The man moved his knife down to Michiru's growing belly. "I'm sorry my sweet, but know this, man can give you what you always wanted and men can take it away." Michiru gasped as she felt the knife puncture her skin, in the same moment she heard Haruka's bike racing through the air. The silence was broken by the shattering of glass as Haruka's bike came crashing through and slid to a stop on the other side Michiru smiled as her partner landed brilliantly in front of the two. The man pulled Michiru to her feet as blood stained her shirt, he pulled the knife up to her throat.

"One move and I will cut her," Haruka chuckled. "I mean it." His tone had changed into more of a bark. Michiru made a small movement to assure Haruka she was alright.

"It's about time, what took you?" Haruka smirked as she started to walk towards the two.

"I had to make a pit stop, sorry, I thought you were alright here alone."

"Stop, what are you doing?" The man backed up forcing Michiru with him.

"I can't transform, my pen disappeared."

"Good, you shouldn't be transforming anyways in your condition." She continued walking towards them.

"One more step and you can say good-bye to your friend." Haruka took another step and in that moment Michiru threw her head back nailing him in the mouth where he let go. Haruka took a running start as him and punching him in the stomach smiled when he spat blood, she pounded him, again and again until he slid down the wall, she pulled him back up by his mask,

"This one if from me," she landed her knuckles directly between his eyes and heard a crack. The man slid down the wall and his mask revealed his face. "Jonny," Haruka kicked him once more before turning to look for Michiru not finding her she looked down, Michiru was bleeding from her abdomen and neck, he had cut her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Sir if you would sit still and allow me to finish bandaging your hand I'm sure we could get done faster." Haruka stopped what she had been doing while the doctor tried to bandage her hand from where she had broken it.

"How is Michiru doing? How is the baby?" Haruka asked for like the thirtieth time. She hadn't wanted to leave Michiru's side, but four men later she had been drug out and sat on a bed so she could get looked at, she had what everyone called a boxer's break in her right hand along with a few cuts from the glass.

"Our best doctors are with her right now, I'm sure she'll be fine." Haruka tried hard to look around the other people in the hallway and into the room where Michiru was laying. "What happened anyway?" Haruka shook her head, "That man they brought in looked pretty banged up."

"He attacked my wife," Haruka barked, she hated hospitals, and doctors; they asked far too many questions none of them any of their business. Haruka had already filled out the police report while the paramedics stabilized the other two.

"Oh, I guess it's a good thing you were there." The doctor finished casting her wrist and was checking it.

"I should have been their sooner and she wouldn't be in there." Haruka looked down examining the cast on her wrist, she had sustained many cuts and bruises before, but she had never needed a cast. "How long do I have to wear this for?"

"Until it heals," the doctor picked up her chart, "I'm going to go check on how your wife is doing, there is a soda machine down there or a water fountain by the bathroom if you want something to drink, I suggest you take these, they'll help with the pain." Haruka nodded as she stood up and took the cup of pills from the doctor. "I'll be right back." As he left Haruka downed the pills without drink, she rolled her neck to crack it as she waited, it was all she could do.

"HARUKA!" Setsuna rounded the corner quickly looking confused. "What happened?" Haruka shook her head.

"Jonny," Setsuna looked at Haruka curiously. "Jonny, is one of Michiru's ex-boyfriends, she ended when we I accepted my destiny, but apparently our new enemy found anger in him and took control, this is what I got from Michiru in the ambulance on the way here. He's upset that she left him and so he made a pack with 'his master' to get rid of us." Setsuna looked at the taller blonde who had taken her seat and put her head in her hands. "Michiru is down the hall, the bastard cut into her stomach and throat."

"How bad was it?" Haruka shook her head unsure of what to say.

"There was a lot of blood, and they said the knife went in pretty deep, but they didn't say much more than that." Setsuna rubbed Haruka's back,

"What happened to you?"

"I broke my wrist punching him, but don't worry, I think I broke his nose along with a couple of ribs." Haruka looked up as she saw a doctor coming towards them.

"Mr. Tenoh?" The doctor asked, Haruka nodded "Your wife is stable now, we're going to admit her upstairs in ICU for a day and then into another room for while till she fully heals." Haruka nodded listening. "She's doing just fine now, would you like to go in and see her?"

"Yes," Haruka paused, "And what about the baby?"

"We believe the baby is fine, we're about to do an ultrasound to make sure it has a healthy heart beat and everything is alright, but she asked for you."

"So she's awake?" Haruka asked remembering the last thing she saw was Michiru passing in and out of consciousness. They walked through the doors to find Michiru sitting up smiling widely, stitches under her chin shower where she had been cut.

"I'm sorry, family only misses, and you'll have to leave." One of the doctors told Setsuna. Haruka turned she had completely forgotten Setsuna was right behind them.

"She lives with us, she is family." The doctor nodded as Haruka walked around the opposite side to Michiru's hand.

"This is going to be cold," The doctor put the gel on Michiru's belly avoiding the stitches. He ran the mouse over her stomach looking for an image. "There it comes," The three women looked closely as a form appeared on the screen. A heartbeat was the next sound to break the air. "That sounds healthy enough," Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand tightly with her uninjured hand. "Everything seems to be in order, how are you feeling?" Michiru nodded in response.

"I'm a little bit hungry." Haruka laughed.

"Yea, she'll be alright."

The two women sat in the hospital room together, Haruka refused to leave Michiru's side. Setsuna had gone home to gather up some things for the two of them and start working on repairs to the pool room. Michiru smiled as she watched the blonde sleep resting her head on the bed side, Michiru ran her fingers through the soft short hair.

"Haruka," Haruka stirred, "Good morning Haruka," Haruka sat up looking around, light was starting to pour in from the window that stood on the other side of the room. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yea, a little, what about you, how did you sleep?"

"After those pain killers I slept very peacefully." Michiru's eyes sparkled. "You are going to have a cramp from sleeping like that, you should just crawl up here in bed with me so you can stretch out." Michiru shifted over making a small bit of room for Haruka who stood up and climbed in next to her wrapping her injured wrist around Michiru's belly.

"Tell me if I am hurting you." She kissed her on forehead.

"What happened to your arm?" Michiru hadn't noticed the cast until now, it had been late and she had been on pain killers.

"Nothing, I just broke a bone, I'll be fine." Michiru snuggled into Haruka's embrace.

"When we wake up I want to be the first to sign it." Haruka laughed as she held her partner close and safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Authors note: Alright, I have read a comment that there is some confusion so this is a chapter to clear things up, plus I think I need to apologize for a mistake I made in the past couple of chapters, I was distracted and instead of Setsuna I've been typing Tristan, sorry to all who are confused, I apologize for this huge mistake. So this should explain in some more detail what went on in the last three chapters. I know it's short, but I wasn't really going to write this chapter till a fellow writer asked me to.

"So can you explain it one more time what he said?" Setsuna asked Michiru who was back home and growing tired of retailing her story. "I don't think I understand who Jonny is." Michiru rolled her eyes and attempted to crack her neck but became aware of the stitches still lodged in her throat.

"Jonny was my boyfriend before I met Haruka, he's also the man that impregnated me and tried to attack last week." Michiru sighed. "Apparently he was really hurt when I left him for Haruka. It's funny though, when we were going out he was always weak and very passive, but when he came to attack he talked about a master that had strengthened him, he said that his master empowered him to torture me and Haruka." Setsuna nodded following a little more closely, Haruka came in carrying a tray of drinks carefully trying hard not to spill them.

"So he was just a pawn of our new enemy?" Setsuna talked more to herself than she was to other woman. "So his master found hatred in him and used that to work against you and Haruka, alright, I think I can follow that." Michiru smiled as her wife kissed her gently on the forehead and moved a position where she could be held. Haruka shuffled in behind her lover and kissed the back of the aqua haired woman's head.

"A pawn that did his job, he took me out of the battle for at least five more months if not six." Michiru looked up at Haruka who grinned.

"Good now that we got that out of our system and all explained, can we please stop discussing this? I am tired of hearing it, I lived enough of it I just want to forget." Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand lovingly.

"But Haruka, if our new enemy is using people's hatred to do harm then we need to know as much as we can." Setsuna made a good point, but Haruka didn't want to hear it, Michiru intervened before Haruka could speak.

"I'm tired, we'll think of this more tomorrow." She laid her head back into Haruka's chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go my room, she needs to get some sleep." Haruka nodded acknowledging Setsuna's attempt to leave the two alone.

"She's gone," Michiru nodded smiling. "That was kind of mean."

"But it kept you two from arguing, and me from retelling the story for the hundredth time." Haruka rubbed Michi's arm.

"You know we have to tell the inner scouts, do you think you can tell it a hundred and one times?"

"I guess one more time wouldn't hurt as long as it's not right now. I just want to be with you right now." Haruka kissed her partner again as she shifted to prop her head against the back of the couch to close her eyes. Michiru moved down the flat chest of her love and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Authors Note: Alright, I am a writer and I have a story that I am writing, I understand questions when something is unclear, but when you ask questions that move the plot along than it gets annoying, you will find out everything when I finish writing the story. If I fail then you can comment, but please stop asking what is going to happen next and why this happened I plan to explain.

Haruka leaned over the rail of the balcony listening to the wind howl. Michiru was now four and a half months pregnant and doing alright. Haruka closed her eyes thinking about all that had happened. She wasn't sure why Michiru wanted the baby so badly, Haruka only saw it as a memory of the night someone had hurt her partner. Haruka tried to reason with herself, Michiru had always wanted a child, this was her chance to have a baby, but what had it cost them. Michiru had been crying herself to sleep and wrestling with the memories that were slowly returning to her night after night. The wind started to calm, but by no means reflected Haruka's thoughts as they sped up processing everything that had happened. Haruka couldn't give Michiru a child, that much she knew was true, but Michiru had still loved Haruka no matter what, on the other hand having a child as a memory of what had happened, Haruka thought it might hurt Michiru even more. She opened her eyes to look out on their property, the open field where Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru had all had their share of picnics. The house was big enough, and had been quiet since Hotaru left for school, Haruka thought about it, having a child around might be the best thing that had ever happened to the two of them, other than meeting each other. Look at Rei, she loved her son, her son was the greatest blessing that had ever happened and now, Rei couldn't live with out him. Haruka smiled as she thought of the little black haired boy whose smile resembled his mother's so much. What will this child bring, Michiru smiled when she thought about it, if it brought her happiness then Haruka figured she could love the child as well.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Michiru walked out to the balcony where Haruka was standing leaning over the rail. Haruka turned her back whipping her tears away so that Michiru could not see. "Ruka?" Michiru said again softly. Haruka turned as she made sure nothing gave way to her tears. "Ruka, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Michiru looked into those deep green eyes that gave way to the hurting heart behind them.

"Don't lie to me Haruka, I can tell when something is bothering you, you can tell me what's wrong." Haruka smiled as she walked toward her pregnant partner and pulled her tightly into her embrace.

"Nothings wrong when you are here, you make everything better." Michiru smiled as she reached up to kiss her wife's gentle lips.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Haruka nodded.

"I know." The two stood out in the cool night's wind just warm in each others embrace. "Michi," Michiru looked up at the tall blonde. "I love you." Michiru smiled.

"I love you to Haruka." Haruka bent over to kiss the aqua haired girl.

Michiru laid in bed the covers pulled up around her neck as she lay awake watching Haruka sleep soundly next to her. Tears rolled down Michiru's eyes as she thought about that night, the night all of this had started. Slowly her memory was returning to her, and between that and her reoccurring premonitions she had not gotten much sleep. Michiru shifted uncomfortably in bed, her back hurt, Haruka had been rubbing it for her, but she had fallen asleep and turned over, Michiru didn't have the heart to wake her. She laid her head back on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. Haruka never showed emotion, but she had been crying. Michiru tried to close her eyes and picturing her lover's warm grin that said everything is alright now, came close to entering dream world, before she felt her stomach jump.

"Michi," Haruka turned over to find her partner sitting up leaning over the edge of her bed. Haruka sat up quickly to see what was wrong, Michiru stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom. Haruka stared off into the darkness of the room, before realizing what had happened. She pushed the sheets off quickly and ran to the bathroom where she found her beautiful love leaning over the toilet seat. Haruka walked over and calmly pulled Michiru's hair back and wet a cloth. Michiru came up and handing her the cool rag Haruka rubbed right in the small of her back. "Are you alright now?" Michiru nodded as she wiped out her mouth.

"Yea, yea, I'm better." Michiru turned around feeling her strength leaving her. Haruka caught her and gently brought her to the ground.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Michiru opened her eyes and smiled.

"I never worry when you are around." Haruka silenced her pressing her finger to her lip. Michiru smiled as she moved closer to Haruka who was leaning against the tub, she closed her eyes as Haruka watched lovingly.

Later on that day, once the two woman had awoken after returning to bed at six in the morning Haruka came down the stairs quickly. Setsuna was gone for the day; she had left earlier for a meeting at her work. Haruka looked in the kitchen and then in then in the living room for Michiru, she had a surprise for her, but she couldn't find her. Haruka ran down the next flight of stairs through the kitchen expecting to find Michiru down stairs in the pool, she was right.

"I've been looking all over for you," Haruka said smiling as she pulled up her shorts to sit down on the side of the pool. "I have a surprise for you." Michiru smiled as she made her way over to the tall thin blonde.

"What is it?" Haruka grinned.

"It's a surprise." Michiru smiled, it was a game they had often played.

"Haruka you better tell me or I'll get you all wet." Michiru laughed as she lightly splashed the green eyed devil.

"You'll have to catch me first," Haruka made to stand up and leave but Michiru was quicker than Haruka had suspected. She grabbed Haruka's ankle and held on tightly.

"You better tell me or you'll be going for a swim." Haruka pressed her lips together and smiled. Michiru placed her other hand around her lovers ankle.

"You wouldn't dare," grinned defiantly.

"Try me," Haruka gave a small tug to break free, but found she couldn't. "Tell me," Haruka shook her head and in one sudden movement there was a big splash as Haruka landed next to Michiru in the water. "Tell me," Michiru was on top of her smiling.

"Alright, you win," Haruka smiled as she spit water lovingly at Michiru. "Rei just called and invited us to dinner, she also offered us two free tickets to the music festival tonight." Michiru smiled as she dunked her partner and swam away.

"Catch me if you can," Michiru challenged.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Rei sat across from the two woman, her son who was about three now sitting next to her playing with his crayons, they were waiting for their main courses as they sat out on the balcony in the warm night's air.

"Haruka," Haurka looked up from where she had been watching what the young boy was drawing. "You've been awfully quiet tonight, what are you thinking?" Michiru looked at her curiously as Rei played with her son holding a crayon.

"I was just listening to what you Rei were talking about; it's been a while since we've had a chance to talk. Rei smiled as she set the crayon down and returned to the women she was eating with.

"So do you have any big races coming up?"

"No, the next big race isn't for another month, and I'm not sure if I'm going to compete."

"Why not?" Michiru looked taken aback shocked at her partner's sudden.

"I have my reasons," Haruka looked lovingly down as she leaned over for a kiss.

"It's not because of me, is it?" Haruka didn't say anything. "I didn't want you to stop what you love because of me."

"I haven't stopped what I loved, you are what I love." Michiru smiled. Rei shifted in her seat to make sure the girls remembered she was there.

"Sorry Rei, I guess we got carried away." Rei nodded smiling.

"It's alright, I think it's great that you two are still in love. Haruka, you said you had something to ask me?" Haruka nodded. "Well, go ahead, and ask it."

"It's kind of personal, and I feel rude asking…" she trailed off.

"It's about when I was raped, isn't it?" Haruka nodded as she refused to make eye contact, "It's alright, I figured one of you would ask after we found out you Michiru was pregnant." Haruka shifted. "Go on, I'll answer whatever you want to ask me."

"Why did you decide to keep the baby?" Rei moved in her seat and rubbed her son's head lovingly.

"I kept the son because after that night I felt like no one could love me, but at the same time, I knew if I had a son he would love me no matter what." It had taken Rei a while to confess that, and it was hard for her, but she had said it.

"But don't you see the man who did that to you every time you look at him?" Rei looked down and smiled.

"No, I look at him and I see an amazing little boy who's the apple of my eye and love of my life." Michiru smiled as she squeezed Haruka's hand tightly. Rei saw both the girls' eyes fill with a little tear. "Don't worry, your love is strong enough, you two will be great parents." Haruka nodded.

The two women laid in bed close together, Haruka was holding Michiru tightly in her arms. It had been a great night, but at the same time they hadn't made it home till two in the morning. Haruka ran her hand down Michiru's tiny form making her way to the baby in her belly. Michiru chuckled as she felt the sensation move over her.

"Stop, you're tickling me." Haruka ran her hand over the aqua haired girl's side. "Stop it," Michiru tried to move out of Haruka's reach, but it was no use. Michiru caught Haruka's hand to stop her from moving it, she brought it up and kissed it lightly. "I told you to stop it." Haruka grinned as Michiru rolled over to face her.

"I can't help it, you've been off limits for almost five months." Michiru kissed her partner's lips gently.

"It's only been four months; we didn't know the first month remembers?" Haruka grinned deviously.

"I can't remember, it's been to long." Michiru chuckled but moved quickly from under the covers to make it to the bathroom. "Are you alright?" Haruka resigned herself the fact she was not going to get anymore loving and pulled the covers off so she could accompany Michiru in the bathroom. She pulled Michiru's hair back and reached for a wash cloth. Michiru leaned over and heaved again her head started to pound. "When is your doctor's appointment?" Haruka asked as she rubbed Michiru's back.

"Today," Michiru leaned over again emptying her stomach.

"You're getting worst; I thought it was supposed to get better." Michiru gave her a look that could kill.

"You are not helping." Michiru leaned over again.

"I didn't think you ate that much." Haruka was clueless in what to say.

"I didn't, shut up…." Michiru leaned over for the fourth time as Haruka rubbed her back keeping her mouth shut.

Authors Note: I know, you want to hear what happened Rei, but that's a story for another time, I might reveal it for you, but I'm not plaining on it.


	12. Chapter 12 'wind changing'

Chapter Twelve

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you, the morning sickness should be getting better, you are five months along and it will eventually grow to be unhealthy for the baby if this keeps up." The doctor offered his opinion to the on waiting women in his office. Haruka held tight to Michiru's hand not wanting to let anything happen to her. Michiru squeezed her hand reassuringly. The doctor continued, "Now on our next visit, you want an ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby right?" Haruka nodded, she had wanted it this time, but Michiru had not yet made up her mind whether or not she was going to be surprised. Michiru smiled at the anxious girl who was acting as if it were Christmas and she just received a new bike. The doctor scribbled down a couple of notes before they left.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Haruka asked as she looked at the beautiful girl next to her. Michiru smiled trying to convince Haruka everything was alright.

"Do you think I'm still Sailor Neptune?" Haruka looked at her curiously. "I mean my pen wouldn't let me transform and then it disappeared."

"And you are just now thinking about this?"

"Well, no, it's been bothering me for a while, I just haven't voice my concern yet." Haruka smiled.

"Personally, I'm glad is hasn't appeared since you lost it, it means I don't have to worry about you getting hurt when you're like this." Michiru gave her a look that could kill, but then smiled all the same.

"However it also means, I can't protect you when you do something stupid." Haruka grinned.

"I've been good lately, that last battle I won hands down, I didn't even need Sailor Moon's help." Michiru laughed.

"Not like you would have gotten it, Usagi is in her last month, from what Rei said she's about to pop." Michiru shuddered at the thought of such descriptive words.

"You're going to pop in four months, you shouldn't talk like that." Michiru laughed.

"Let's not use that word anymore, it makes me feel sick." Haruka had a come back racing in her head, but decided against it as she opened the door to let Michiru in the door. Haruka shut the door and walked around to let herself in.

"Where are we going now?" Haruka asked, Michiru had made a long list of things she needed to do.

"You are taking me home and then you are going to the baby store, I have a list right here for you." Haruka looked into the eyes of her lover. Michiru had finally started developing a belly that could not be hidden under one of her wife's shirts and was beginning to wish she didn't have to leave the house. Haruka was pouting as she looked lost without her partner.

"Are you really going to make me go without you to the store, how will I know what to get?" Michiru smiled as she leaned over and kissed her lover's cheek.

"You'll know, I wrote down exactly what you need, make and model number." Haruka shook her head.

"But you went out last night, what's so different today?" Michiru smiled.

"I'm officially five months and I still don't feel well." Haruka stuck out her bottom lip, but resolved herself to her fate and pulled out of the parking garage. They were heading along the road that lead to the house, smaller outside shops were now starting to appear as the higher buildings, the top of the car was down as the wind flew freely through their hair. "I want some ice cream." Michiru didn't need to say much more than that. Haruka turned the car quickly around and pulled into the ice cream parlor that stood right outside of town. She walked in noticing that her lover was making no effort to get out. She ordered and walked out holding two cones as she walked around she handed Michiru her cone,

"Did you feel that?" Michiru looked at her partner. Haruka was looking around trying to pinpoint the place the trouble had come from.

"Go, someone needs you," Haruka looked at her love, kissed her and ran off. Michiru felt a lung in her stomach, but it wasn't the baby. She opened the door and moved to follow Haruka in the direction the wind was moving. She looked on as Haruka transformed and the monster stood in front of her. Michiru knew she couldn't do anything, she couldn't transform, she would just get in the way, but wait, a light started shinning. Her pen was hovering in front of her sparkling brightly, she reached for it and transformed.


	13. Chapter 13 transforming

Chapter Thirteen

Authors Note: Finally, Holiday break, I thought it would never get here. Comment, comment, please, comment...

Michiru reached for her pen and picking it out of the air transformed, her beautiful uniform moved to stretch around her bell just as it did for Sailor Moon. Sailor Neptune watched for a minute from behind the corner of the building as she watched Uranus land a round kick to the monsters abdomen. She knew that Uranus wouldn't want her to fight, but Uranus was thrown across the ground she knew she had to go, 'Neptune Deep Submerge' her attack was heading strait for the monster, but she didn't stand around to watch it land, she found Uranus sitting up trying to get to her feet, she bent over the best she could to help her up.

" Neptune," Uranus looked at the aqua haired goddess who was standing beside her. " Neptune, you have to get out of here." Uranus was back on her feet as the monster recovered from Neptune's attack.

"It's to strong for you alone, we need to attack together." Neptune tittered a little, but recovered quickly as to hide it from Uranus.

"I can do this, I just want you to get out of here." Uranus ran towards her opponent, Neptune thought about what Uranus said and watching Uranus flying back at her decided against it, she took off to attack the monster. He flicked her off with the back of what they assumed to be a hand. Uranus ran at the monster next as Neptune grabbed her stomach coughing, she watched as Uranus was thrown off the monster. Neptune stood up to distract the monster away from his attack, but he directed it back at her. Uranus jumped in front of the attack heading for her partner, it took them both out. Uranus was hurting badly, she had taken three hard hits already.

" Neptune get out of here,"

"Not with out you.

"Get out of here, I can handle this," Neptune shook her head as they stood up once again to fight,

"You're hurt, you can't do this alone." Uranus turned to look at her lover before running full speed at the monster with her fist read.

"And you are pregnant, get out of here." Uranus was thrown back once more, "We have to work together, this the only way." ' Neptune Deep Submerge' 'Uranus World Shaking'. Uranus followed her partners lead as their attack combined to vanquish the monster, but not before another blast came out of nowhere.

Above someone watched aiming the gun straight for Sailor Uranus, his boss said she was the next one to be taken care of, he grinned as he pulled the trigger. He stopped to watch, against his better judgment, but knew he had to ensure his mission was done. It hit the wrong girl, Sailor Neptune had been hit instead, the shooter cursed under his breath, his master had wanted that baby.

Uranus turned to late to see the red light streaming at her partner. Neptune was thrown back against the brick wall of a flower shop. Uranus looked around as she summoned her space sword and threw it at the man on top of the building who was holding the blaster. Uranus knew it hit without watching as she ran to Neptune who was not moving and blood was running from her nose and mouth. She moved to hold her partner and felt warm blood running from the back of her head. She tried to pick her up, if she could just get her to Ami.

"Don't, I'm not going to make it.' Neptune moaned as she opened her eyes slightly and then closed them.

" Neptune," Uranus called as she shook her. Uranus ran the scene through her mind, where had that blast come from, as she watched her memory she saw that the blast would have hit her. "STUPID!" Neptune faded into Michiru as Uranus also changed her appearance. "Why did you jump in front of me?" Michiru smiled softly.

"I couldn't live without you." Haruka shook her again.

"Michiru, it's not fair, you can't go off into your own little world." Michiru lifted her hand slightly and touched Haruka's gently face.

"I love you." Haruka smiled.

"I love you to, please don't leave me." Haruka started to cry. She rested her chest into Michiru chest as she pulled her closer holding her. "Michiru, please, I need you, we're going to have a family, please." She was begging with the love as Michiru's breath grew shorter and her hand fell. Haruka looked down following her partner's hand and noticed the pants her lover had been wearing were stained in blood, to much blood, Michiru was dying. Haruka scooped her up in her arms and ran to her car, she drove her lover who laid in the back seat struggling for breath to Ami. Ami wasn't there and as she placed her on the bed she crawled up next to her,

"Michiru," Haruka shook her again.

"Ruka," Michiru pushed the words out as she felt her energy leaving her, "I love you." Haruka smiled weakily.

"Stay strong, help is on the way." Haruka prayed to whatever god was out there, that she would make something happen.

"Hold me, It hurts" Michiru knew she had lost the baby, but it didn't matter, she was dying to, and she was doomed to a world with out her wife. Haruka came closer, as she moved to love the girl she had only wanted to protect. "Kiss me," Michiru huffed. Haruka tried to smile as she leaned over and kissed her partner's lips carefully. A light started to emanate from around the two of them.

"What's happening?" Haruka pulled back and looked around; they were floating just above the bed. Michiru opened her eyes as she felt her strength returning.

'Children of the kingdom, life is being given to you.' A voice from no where spoke as the bright light enveloped the two women.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"You idiots, how could you possibly hit the wrong target." The master stormed around his throne room. His minions bowed humbly before his feet not daring to look up. They had just delivered the message of Michiru's and Haruka's disappearance. "I worked this out perfectly, I needed Neptune to have that child and then you go an hit her?" He looked at one minion who dared not to meet his eye.

"No sir, actually Simon was the…"

"SILENCE!" The minion fell flat on his face before his master. "When I want you to speak, I will tell you to speak." The man nodded. "This is not good, this is not good, they have disappeared, and that baby will end up being a beacon of light and love if Haruka even touches her in the right way. This is too valuable of the time, I needed her."

Haruka smiled as the light played across her face, a warm body was snuggled against her as she moved to see what had happened remembering the day's events. Michiru made a grunting noise as she moved from on top of Haruka,

"Sorry," Haruka whispered as she sat up and looked around. The room was white, the bed sheets were soft and silky also white. Haruka pulled the sheet up suddenly aware that she had no clothes on, looking over next to her Michiru was also naked, and pregnant. Haruka rubbed her head trying to clear her thoughts, she must be dreaming, she couldn't remember anything but the kiss and a bright light.

'Child of Uranus, do not be afraid,' the voice was gentle and Haruka felt relaxed. She laid back in the bed where Michiru curled up to her once again. Haruka nudged the sleeping beauty beside her.

"Wake up, something is wrong here," Michiru groaned as she looked up at the green eyed wife. Examining the room she gave a small jump, Haruka pulled her closer as she laid looking up staring at the ceiling.

"Are we dead?"

"If this is heaven, I'm not complaining." Haruka smiled. Michiru sat up easily, realizing she was still pregnant.

'Children of the outer solar system, I welcome you here.'

"Where is here?" Haruka asked.

'Do not ask questions, you are leaving soon, and it is none of your concern.'

"If we are here why wouldn't it be our concern?" Michiru asked.

'I brought you here so that you could be together, so that the warriors who have best served their duties could be rewarded.' Neither of the women said a thing. 'You are here because something has gone wrong with the planet power. A great darkness has come to your bed, had plagued your bodies.' The two women were sitting together listening to who ever was talking. 'The child that grows between you is not to be a symbol of pain, but a symbol of light and hope. Children, have time with yourselves, recover and you will find your self refreshed.' Haruka looked at her lover, and smiled, Michiru looked lovingly at her wife who kissed her passionately. Michiru wrapped her legs around her partner as she moved to be on the bottom. Haruka rubbed her hands up and down on her partner finding every loving curve and bump. Michiru found her hands wondering over the smaller thin girl.

"I love you," Haruka groaned with affection.

"Shut up," Michiru pulled her back down with her mouth witch couldn't work any harder. As the two women moved in the bed and between the silk sheets another light started to emanate from around Michiru, "The baby is now ours." Haruka smiled, Michiru wasn't sure how she knew, but she did, this child was now a gift from her lover, her wife. Haruka didn't argue, she could feel it as well, she had given Michiru everything she had ever wanted.

"NO!" The master screamed. He could feel his life's work going down the drain. It had all been perfect, kill Rei's fiery spirit, impregnate Michiru with evil and stop her powers, kill Haruka so that Michiru's spirit would also break, then one by one kill off the other scouts, with his own son's power to use against them. It had been so perfect but now, now his plan had failed and so had he, his minions looked on as he faded in and out, he was dead, his only plan and it was over, everything had been planed perfectly, everything down to the timing.

The two girls were back in there own bed, resting after a long day. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's chest listening to her breath. Neither needed to say anything, Haruka's hand was on Michiru's stomach feeling for the baby to move.

"I love you," Michiru whispered.

"I love you," Haruka smiled as she kissed the aqua goddess.

Authors Note: So I didn't plan for this to be this long, if you want me to keep going I need some comments, if not, then I can leave this as the ending. It'll work both ways.


	15. Chapter 15 preparing for baby

Chapter Fifteen

Authors Note: Alright, most of you asked for more so I guess I have to deliver. Here's more.

Rei was at the temple preparing for the others as they were suppose to have e meeting. She was rolling the thoughts of the previous night over and over again in her head, she had been in the fire reading room, once again asking about his new enemy when the fire had revealed his defeat, at the same time relieving Rei of all her pain, Rei rushed to her son's room and smiled finding him still there and safe, but then, looking at him he was raised off the bed and a light wrapped around him, he was glowing. Rei looked on in shock, unsure what was going on, but in the next moment her son was set back on the bed and the glowing stopped 'Do Not be afraid, he will control great power and will be your son.' A voice from nowhere had spoken and Rei was relaxed by this although she knew not why, but that was what she wanted to share with the girls. She smiled making sure everything was in place and hearing Haruka's car pull up, she had asked Michiru and her to come over early. She looked over the room once more making sure all the toys and clothes had been picked up.

"Mommy!" Her little boy called from the front stairs. Rei grinned as she rushed outside to see Haruka picking up her son and spinning him around.

"Guess what we have for you," Haruka asked the little boy who was smiling as he tried to even out his world once more. Michiru handed her the bag in which laid candy and a new GI Joe.

"What'd you bring me?" He jumped up and down as he received the bag from the tall blonde and started to run towards his mother.

"What do you say?" Rei asked him as he turned around.

"Thank you," Haruka smiled laughing slightly.

"You are very welcome," She straightened up to receive Rei into her arms. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, and what about you two? Michiru you are glowing today." Michiru blushed but hugged Rei anyways.

"We are well, we just came from the doctor and found out we are going to have a little girl." Rei smiled as she bounced excitedly into Michiru's arms once more.

"Oh, Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, are you excited?"

"Yes, more so now that we know it's Haruka's and mine." Rei looked at the two, Haruka was beaming. "Invite us in and we'll explain." Rei nodded and moved for them to walk with her inside, Haruka held Michiru close as they moved, she couldn't stop from grinning.

"So do you think this new enemy is gone?" Usagi asked the group of girls who were more interested with Michiru's belly than her own.

"I'm not sure, but for now I think he's finished bothering us." Haruka looked stern. "I think we should take what ever comes at us for right now, let peace settle, we don't have to go looking for trouble." Haruka smiled as Michiru squeezed her hand.

"That's not like you," Usagi blurted out. "Normally you two would be out doing your own thing; you would be ensuring that trouble is completely destroyed."

"Things have changed, I've found things that are more important to me." Usagi nodded looking at the two outer scouts happily. Silence filled the room as there was nothing left to be said. Haruka looked at her partner who with her eyes indicated that she was ready to go. "I think we need to get going, Michiru," Haruka stood up and offered her hand to Michiru.

"Alright then," The others stood up taking two of them to help Usagi up.

"Thanks guys," she laughed.

"Take care of yourselves, Serena we'll see you tomorrow." They left.

Haruka helped Michiru into her car and then took the drivers seat, she started the car and they sped along back to the mansion. Michiru moved to place her hand on Haruka's as she drove. Haruka grinned at the touch,

"Do we need to stop anywhere before we go home?"

"I never got that ice cream from last week." Haruka smiled as she sped along to the ice cream shop. "You know we still have to go shopping for baby supplies." Haruka smiled and squeezed Michiru's hand tightly.

"Do you want to do that today?" Michiru shook her head.

"I'm tired, let's just get some ice cream and go home."

"What ever you want, your wish is my command." Haruka pulled into the parking lot and Michiru moved to get out. "Are you going to go in?" Michiru smiled.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Haruka blushed as she moved around to help Michiru out of the car.

Haruka walked beside her wife half heartedly smiling every time Michiru turned to look at her. Michiru was pushing the basket and stopping about every ten feet to pick out something new. Haruka smiled again as Michiru looked away from the car seats and right at her.

"Sweetie," Haruka knew what that voice and word meant together, she was suppose to pick up the box and place it in the basket. Haruka moved around and kissing Michiru on the forehead smiled.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" Michiru nodded as Haruka bent over to pick up the box. Haruka put it in the basket and they moved on to the next aisle. "Is all this stuff really necessary? I mean you're buying for a small army." Michiru grinned.

"This everything the internet and Usagi said I needed." Seeing Haruka's face she added, "Rei took a few things off the list but said she was sure we needed all this." Haruka sniggered.

"If you think we need all this, you know best." Haruka wrapped her hand around Michiru's waist as they pushed the cart together. "This seat isn't going to leave marks in my car leather is it?"

"No silly, we are going to get rid of the car before that." Haruka's eyes widened as she let go of her partner. She stared at Michiru who laughed at Haruka's stunned face. "I'm only kidding, I just wanted to see that look, it's fun to ruffle your feathers." Haruka still glared at her as if she had spoken a curse word."

"That's not funny." Michiru smiled and kissed her partner to wipe the look off her face.

REVIEW IF YOU TRULY WANT MORE


	16. Chapter 16

Not my characters

Chapter Sixteen

Authors Note: THis is short and sweet and is going to give away to something, but I was slacking when I wrote this.

Review if you want more, they will get better, Ipromise.

Haruka moved in the bed carefully, Michiru made a soft groan as she moved closer to her lover. Haruka kissed the sweet forehead of her mermaid.

"Sweetie," Michiru groaned as she took note of her partner's need to talk. "I can't feel my arm." Michiru smiled to herself. "Please, just roll over a little bit." Michiru groaned, but she didn't move. "I'm not joking, I can't feel my arm." Michiru rolled over to allow Haruka her arm. "Thank you," Haruka moved her arm trying regain blood flow, Michiru didn't move.

"Haruka," Michiru moaned. "my back hurts." Haruka chuckled to herself and moved onto her side where Michiru met her half way so she could reach around the ever growing belly and rub her back lovingly.

"Better?" Michiru nodded smiling at her lover. Haruka seemed to know the perfect spot. "You're really cute when you're in pain." Michiru resigned herself to the lost minutes of early morning sleep.

"Let's see what you look like in pain." Michiru moved her hand along Haruka's athletic curves before finding her side and pinching her.

"Ouch," Haruka moved quickly away as Michiru giggled. "That's not nice." Michiru blushed as she stuck out her bottom lip sadly. "It's alright, I forgive you." She moved to kiss her wife once more.

Michiru smiled as Haruka sat on the stool next to Rini, giving her a piano lesson. Serena was resting opposite of her feet propped on a pillow. Haruka turned to look at her partner as the small girl played her notes.

"So Usagi you're getting close to your due date right?" Michiru asked quietly trying not to interrupt the lesson. Usagi nodded,

"This week or next is what the doctor is predicting." Michiru smiled.

"So, do you think you have everything you need? Are you ready for another child?"

"Yes," she paused thinking about it. "I think I'm more ready for this one than I was for Rini." Michiru nodded. "So do you have a due date yet?"

"No, we're not really sure, I mean I'm about five months so November is looking just about right." Usagi grinned as she listened to her daughter finish her part.

"Mommy," the pink haired smiled as she stood by the couch smiling happily. "Can we go home now?"

"We have to wait for daddy, he's got to pick us up." Rini frowned.

"Hey Rini," Haruka was sure Michiru was comfortable. "Rini, we just finished building a stable on the other end of the land, you want to help me make sure it's ready for the horses." Rini turned around smiling happily.

"Can I mommy?"

"I don't know, how are you going to get there?" Usagi asked hesitantly looking between the two girls.

"She'll be fine, Haruka will take the four wheeler, and drive slowly." Haruka smiled.

"As long as Haruka drives safely," Rini smiled as Haruka picked her up swinging her over her shoulder and carrying her out. "She's going to be a great…." Usagi trailed off not sure how to finish her sentence.

"Daddy, we're going with daddy, since that's what Hotaru calls her." Usagi nodded.

"You both will be awesome parents," she paused and as Michiru was smiling she saw Usagi's face twist in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a small cramp," She moved to stand up and walk to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Michiru nodded understanding the need to pee. She smiled as she reached for a magazine on the coffee table. "MICHI!" Michiru turned as quickly as she could to hear where the scream came from. "Michiru," It was Usagi, she came around the corner holding her stomach, Michiru looked at her. "Could you please call my husband and Haruka to get back here?" After a moment of Michiru's silence and confusion she Usagi spelled it out. "My water just broke, I need my husband." Michiru nodded and after ensuring that Usagi was resting and sitting down she left to make the phone call.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Michiru was sitting in the waiting room as Haruka leaned up against her trying to find a comfortable position to no effect. Haruka moved and stretched cracking her neck as she looked around, the whole waiting room was full of the inner scouts, Ami's son was sitting on the ground playing with Rei's boy.

"Are you alright?" Michiru asked looking at the tall blonde woman.

"My body hurts, how are you feeling?" Michiru shrugged moving to get some relief. "You're in pain, why are we here?" Michiru hit her on the leg,

"Be nice, we're here to lend our support." She moved again.

"You are in pain, I'm in pain, it's late, she's been in labor for twelve hours now and we didn't have to be here to lend our support when Rini was born." Michiru pinched her lover again to make her squirm. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that, it hurts." Haruka rubbed her side.

"I never agreed to anything," she leaned up and kissed her lover. Ami's son stood up and walked over, he was dragging, and tired.

"Haruka- chan," Haruka picked him up on her lap as he laid back.

"You have to stop that, he's going to be asleep soon." Michiru smiled as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Mamoru walked out looking tired as Michiru looked up with the others. Haruka was more entranced with the little boy that had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Nothing has happened, we're only eight centimeters." Everyone looked down defeated. "Michiru," Michiru looked up once more from where she had rested her head. "Michiru Usagi wanted you to come talk to her." Michiru smiled and looking at Haruka with the tired little boy in her arms got the okay to go back with Mamoru.

"Hey sweetie," Michiru smiled brightly at the ragged and tired looking Princess. Usagi was sitting up best she could smiling brightly just like always. "How are you feeling?" Usagi patted the seat next to her for Michiru to join her.

"I should be asking you that question, how are you feeling?" Usagi shrugged.

"I can't really complain, I'm on enough pain medicines that I could be set for life." Michiru laughed with the small blonde.

"What did you call me back here for?" Michiru asked as she saw Usagi move and her face contort in pain. "Are you alright?" Michiru moved off the bed as Mamoru moved to hold her hand.

"Breathe, breathe," Usagi smiled as she relaxed. She breathed for a few seconds before ushering Michiru to come back. Mamoru went back to the sleepy little pink haired girl he had been trying to move.

"I'm fine, don't look at me like that, you'll be here all to soon." Michiru looked the princess in the eye and smiled. "I just called you back here because I wanted to talk, to someone other than my husband, I thought you might have some questions for me. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Michiru shook her head and took her seat next to her Princess pulling her close under her arm.

Haruka sighed as she looked down at the boy in her arms, he was sound asleep and smiling peacefully. She looked up when a shadow blocked the lights, Ami was standing over her, she had thought it was Michiru coming back.

"Is he asleep?" Ami asked bending over to check the small boy. "That's amazing, he never goes asleep for the baby sitter." Haruka blushed.

"Do you want be to lay him down anywhere?" Ami just smiled as she pulled her phone from her pocket. "Don't take a picture, please." Ami smiled shaking her head.

"I have too, this is far to sweet to pass up." She took the picture. "If you want, I have a hospital bed behind the work station he can sleep there."

"Won't it be loud?" Ami nodded thinking about. "I'm fine keeping him right here." Ami shrugged and smiled, but before she could take a seat Mamoru was at the door.

"Ami, I think something has changed." Ami yawned and moved to follow the anxious father.

"Maybe I should go wait with the others," Michiru suggested as Ami and two more nurses came in.

"No, don't leave me," Usagi grabbed Michiru's hand. "If you would, stay with me?" Michiru blushed as she moved closer to the bedside of Usagi.

"I'm honored, thank you." Mamoru smiled looking across at the aqua haired girl, he kissed his wife's hand.

"Alright, that's ten centimeters, lets get going." Ami pulled a stool up as the nurses prepared for delivery. "Are you ready?" Ami asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Usagi smiled as she squeezed the hands of those next to her.

An hour later, Ami emerged with Michiru right behind her. Ami waited till Michiru took a seat with Haruka and laid her head gently on her shoulder smiling.

"Where have you been?" Haruka asked but Michiru shushed her.

"We have a beautiful baby boy," Everyone smiled happily. "Usagi is resting right now with her family, but will be up for visitors tomorrow. Mamoru asks that you all go home, get some rest." The others nodded smiling. "He also wants to thank you for your support." Ami smiled and as the others started to leave, she noticed Haruka still holding Anson. She walked over smiling, "Haruka, will you do me a favor," Haruka nodded. "Here is Anson's bag, Adam should be off by now if you would walk him down stairs to meet him." Haruka nodded as she took the bag and stood up carefully moving Anson to an easy position to carry him.

"Do you want me to take the bag love?" Michiru asked happily.

"No, I've got it." Ami smiled at the two.

"You two are going to be great parents. Thanks and goodnight."

"Goodnight Ami, see you later." They both called as they left. Once out of ear shot Michiru grinned happily. "Haruka," Haruka looked around the young boy she was holding. "I'm excited that we're going to have our own family." Haruka smiled.

"I'm glad that you are glad and that you finally get what you deserve."

Review if you want more.


	18. Chapter 18 'bedrest'

Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: Okay soI was going to say something really smart, but this chapter speaks for it's self. Read on and enjoy.

Haruka was laying on the couch pouting, Michiru had gone too far, she had thrown the tall blonde out of their room after a small disagreement in how to put the crib together. Haruka shivered, sure, they had guest rooms, but Michiru was punishing her, she had threatened that Haruka would never sleep with her again unless she took the couch. Haruka moved to get warmer, but it was no use, Michiru had also turned the air on because she was always hot. '_Why the hell did I build this house, except to move out of the apartment and away from the threat of the couch?_' Haruka shivered once more and pulled her blanket closer, but soon resigned herself to the idea she was never going to get any sleep and tomorrow was going to be a long day, Hotaru was coming home, from her tour of England, the three horses were going to be delivered and Michiru had made plans to visit Usagi and the baby. She laid her eyes wide open thinking of everything that had to be accomplished.

"RUKA!" She sat up hearing the cry, Michiru was calling. "RUKA!" She smiled as she bolted up the stairs wasting no time for Michiru to change her mind.

"I'm right here, what do you need?" Michiru smiled into the darkness envisioning the woman who had left her alone in the bed.

"I'm thirsty." Haruka nodded as she walked to the bathroom and took a glass to fill it up with some water. Handing Michiru her water she smiled down at the aqua haired girl whose belly was growing ever larger. "Are you coming to bed tonight?" Michiru asked happily, she knew she had been mean to her wife, but Haruka would understand.

"I'll be there in just a second," Haruka took the glass back to the bathroom and walked back to bed. She climbed in and as she started to pull Michiru close Michiru threw the covers off. "Where are you going?"

"I just had a glass of water, I have to pee." Haruka grinned and sniggered under her breath. Michiru shut the bathroom door. "Oh no," Haruka threw off the covers as she went and knocked on the door of the bathroom,

"Michi, are you alright?" Haruka asked anxiously.

"I don't know, call Ami, I don't feel that well." Haruka moved to get the phone and dialed Ami quickly. After a few seconds of Ami's cursing and the call of her son in the background Haruka managed to rely her urgent call and ensuring Ami was in route she hung up and moved back to the bathroom.

"Michi, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm bleeding, and cramping really bad." Haruka opened the door and found Michiru sitting on the floor leaning against the wall holding her stomach, her pants were wet and she was crying.

"How did you get down there?" Michiru looked up at her concerned. "Oh, come here," Haruka moved to hold her angel. "It's alright, Ami is on her way." She held her close to her chest as she rubbed the smaller girls shoulder. "It's going to be fine, I'm here, right here with you." Michiru sobbed into Haruka's shoulder for a little while and once the tears subsided Haruka moved to start a bath. "Come here; let's get you slightly cleaned up before Ami gets here." She moved back around and Michiru wrapped her arms around the tall blonde who helped pull her up and take off her wet clothes before helping her in the tub. Haruka rubbed Michiru's back with a warm clothe and soap.

"I didn't make it, and I just ended up shrinking down to the floor." Haruka smiled as she wiped the tears from her partner's eyes.

A little while later Haruka moved from the bed beside Michiru to answer door, Ami was standing their in the early morning night half awake, and as Haruka invited her in she muttered some curse words.

"Anson, is in the car, will you go get him, he just fell asleep, he was up half the night with a fever." Haruka nodded and pointing the way up to Michiru went out to get Anson. Ami continued up the stairs as Haruka fought for a moment with Anson's car seat. Once pulling him out and taking him to lay on the couch which she covered him with the same blanket she had been using she sprinted up the stairs to meet Ami and Michiru.

"He's still asleep, I just put him on the couch and stacked pillows around it incase he rolled off." Ami smiled looking away from where she was examining Michiru.

"Thanks," Michiru smiled weakly. Haruka moved to sit beside her and hold her close. Ami continued what she was doing and after a short time lapse she finished. "Well, I can see where you were worried, you have high blood pressure and as soon as I get these tests back I'm thinking I'll find either protein in your urine or an iron deficiency." Michiru's eyes started to tear up. "How often are you experiencing morning sickness now?" Haruka looked at the young girl and seeing she couldn't talk answered for her.

"Everyday, morning and afternoon," Ami shook her head.

"I should have been monitoring you more closely, but until you hear from me, you are on bed rest, that means only getting up to go to the bathroom." Michiru nodded to show she understood and as Haruka's mind raced she also agreed. "Alright, let me get these to the lab and I'll give you a call when I get the results, Haruka, will you help me move Anson back to the car? Rei said her son was sick and so she's going to keep them both today." Haruka nodded and kissing her wife on the forehead followed Ami back downstairs. She glared at the clock as she walked back up to find Michiru crying in bed, she pulled her close as they feel asleep for just a little longer.

Review if you want more, this is just gettin good.


	19. Chapter 19 'good new, bad news'

Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: So I can't torture those who comment, but if I don't get more than four comments on this chapter there will be no more for a while, you will all pay the price, because I need comments.

Haruka rubbed her head tiredly, it had been a long morning and it was only nine o'clock. She was down in the kitchen trying to make breakfast for the two of them before her day got started. Haruka flipped the egg onto the plate and placed them on the tray to take it up to Michiru. Walking in she smiled at the aqua goddess who was sitting up in her bed. Michiru blushed as Haruka placed the tray in front of her.

"You didn't have to do this." Haruka smiled.

"And how would we eat if I didn't?" Michiru grinned, thinking about her answer.

"I would cook." Haruka raised her eyebrow questioning.

"This is going to drive you insane, but you are going to rest, you are going to take it easy." Michiru stuck out her bottom lip. "Relax," Haruka cut up a bite of sausage and egg putting it to Michiru's mouth. "Ami's going to get the test results back and everything it going to be alright. Then Ami will explain the new rules and you will be happy to obey them." Michiru stuck out her bottom lip once more as Haruka leaned over and bit at it. She kissed her lovingly, as she broke apart she smiled and fed her another bite.

"I really wanted to be up, Hotaru is coming home today and what time are the horses coming?" Michiru asked through a bite of her breakfast.

"I called the people who are bringing them and asked if they would keep them one more day, that way Hotaru can help me, and Sestuna is picking up Hotaru from the airport and I haven't gotten a hold of Mamoru yet, but I'll keep trying." Michiru kissed her love with a mouthful of food.

"I don't deserve you sometimes," Haruka smiled as she took a bite of her own breakfast.

"I love you," Michiru blushed as Haruka moved another bite of food in her wife's face before eating it herself. Michiru moved to pinch her hard on her side. "Stop it," Haruka moved away laughing her mouth full of food.

"Answer the phone," Haruka rolled out of bed and walked around to answer the phone sitting on the edge of the bed where Michiru moved her tray over and continued eating.

"Hello," Ami was on the other side, "Hang on, let me put you on speaker, you can talk to the both of us." Ami stopped talking and Michiru moved to hold her partners hand as she swallowed her last bite.

"Hey, Can you hear me?" Ami asked as she came over the speaker.

"Loud and clear, did you get the test back?" Haruka asked.

"I'm holding them in my hand right now, I have some good news and some bad news." Michiru's grip tightened and Haruka squeezed hers gently to reassure.

"We would like the bad news first." Haruka spoke looking deep into the blue eyes that were filling with tears.

"The bad news is both your test came back positive, Michiru, there was protein in your in your urine and your anemic." Michiru's eyes filled with tears and they were starting to pour without stopping.

"What's the good news?" Haruka asked before Michiru went to far into her own little world.

"The good news is anemia is treatable, you just need to take some iron supplements." Haruka listened for an 'and.' "There is no and, Haruka, preeclampsia can not be treated except with bedrest and constant monitoring." Michiru was still crying, Haruka wiped her eyes lovingly. "We'll start with limited bedrest, you will lay on your side whenever you get sick, you will not go out every night, you can sit at the table to eat, you can get in the pool, but no laps, we have to get your blood pressure down or it'll cause stress on you and the baby and might cause you to go into labor early." Ami paused knowing she had given the two women a lot of information. "Did you catch all of that?"

"Yes," Haruka answered, Michiru was still tearing.

"Michiru Tenoh, did you understand everything I just said?" She whimpered,

"Yes," Haruka smiled and kissed the beautiful girl on the forehead.

"I have to get back to work, are you alright? Do you have any questions?"

"No, we'll call you if we think of anything."

"Bye," Ami hung up.

After about an hour of fighting Haruka had given in and called Ami to okay the moving Michiru over to see Usagi and picking up Hotaru. Ami sided with Michiru, she said that if Michiru would stay in the car the airport was a safe bet.

"Honestly Ruka, you are going to far." Michiru complained as Haruka walked her down the stairs slowly. "I am just fine, I've been in bed for over twelve hours." Haruka nodded still not sure of what she should do. "Will you relax, I am fine." Michiru made it to the bottom of the stairs and headed for the car. Haruka opened the door and helped her out to walk her to the car. "This is…"

"Shut up, can't I take care of my babies?" Haruka grinned lovingly as she shut the door on Michiru. "Let's go get Hotaru, it's time she came home."

"Haruka-papa," The small black haired girl smiled as she started racing towards the tall blonde. She threw herself in Haruka's arms and she caught her lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. "Oh, papa, I missed you so much, and where is Michiru-mama?" Haruka grinned as she took the bag from the new teenage.

"She's waiting in the car, we've run into some problems with the pregnancy. How was Europe?" Hotaru looked at the tall blonde before moving to take her hand and walked with her chattering away about her trip.

Review if you want more


	20. Chapter 20 'more surprises'

Chapter Twenty

Authors Note: I already have the next chapter written, but reviews have been lacking andso untilI get at leastfour comments on this chapter no more.

Hotaru sat next to Michiru in bed, they were flipping through the pictures Haruka had picked up and Hotaru had finally gotten in the book. Michiru smiled as she looked at the pictures her adopted daughter was lovingly sharing. Haruka was down stairs making lunch, the horses were suppose to be arriving in less than an hour, the girls had spent all day preparing for them. Haruka rang the bell to signal lunch was ready and the two shut the book to return to it later. Michiru moved from under the covers, she still had on some pajama bottoms and a shirt that wrapped around her belly.  
"Hotaru, be a dear and run down stairs, tell Haruka I'm in the bathroom and to come up here." Hotaru nodded having been perfectly informed of her mother's condition.  
"Is there anything else I can do to help, Michiru-mama?" Michiru shook her head as she pushed herself up and walked to the bathroom. Hotaru waited watching the older woman, she smiled till she heard Michiru heave. Hotaru ran down the stairs quickly to get Haruka, she was not sure how to comfort Michiru. She was calling Haruka who met her on the stairs.  
"What's wrong?" Haruka asked sounding anxious.  
"Michiru-mama is upstairs puking, she said to come get you." Haruka took the stairs two at a time to get to the room. She called to Michiru who was still heaving in the bathroom. Haruka walked in to find Michiru sitting on the ground next to the toilet she leaned her head back against the was and put her hand over her head. Haruka moved to get a damp wash clothe and flushed the toilet.  
"I'm sorry," Michiru's eyes were watering as tears started to fill them. Haruka wiped her forehead and then around her mouth before kissing her gently.  
"I love you," Michiru blushed as Haruka wiped her face once more. She then moved to start bathwater and adjusted the temperature. Haruka helped pull her wife to her feet, before undressing her now urine soaked clothes. "Come on now, let's get you cleaned up, I'll save your lunch for later." Michiru smiled innocently as she stepped into the bath, Haruka checked to make sure that Michiru was alright before running down stairs. Hotaru was sitting at the table enjoying her lunch,  
"Haruka-papa, is mama alright?" Haruka nodded as she took a couple of quick bites of her own lunch and wrapped Michiru's up for later.  
"Are you ready to help me when the horses get here?" Hotaru nodded as she took another bite. "Good, can you do me one more favor?"  
"Sure, whatever you need."  
"I need you to clean up the kitchen after you finish eating." Hotaru nodded once more agreeing. "I'll be up stairs if you need me, call me when the horses get here."  
"Alright, don't worry, I've got everything under control." Haruka was a little frantic as she tried to focus on everything she was doing. "Papa," Haruka turned to look the dark haired girl straight into the eyes. "Calm down, Michiru-mama is just fine." Haruka nodded and checking she had herself together she left up the back staircase. Michiru called Haruka back into the bathroom where Haruka picked up her clothes and tossed them down into the laundry basket. Michiru looked up at her, her eyes were full of tears and sorrow. Haruka kneeled beside the tub and took the rag wetting Michiru's back, she leaned forward to bite at her bottom lip.  
"I'm sorry," Haruka shook her head to stop the small girl.  
"Don't be," She kissed her once again. "I'm here for you, no matter what, I love you." Michiru smiled.

The two women started to unload the horses and took them to the stalls with the man that was delivering them. Michiru had wanted to come, but her head was pounding and Haruka had found it to be better to rest. Haruka had already made plans to talk to Ami before she came over to check on Michiru. Finally the man left, Hotaru patted the horse lovingly,  
"You're the best Haruka-papa, thank you so much for the horse." She smiled as she patted it once more kissing the black horse. "Can we please go for a ride?" Haruka laughed.  
"I'm not sure if I know how to ride."  
"It's alright, I ride at school, I can teach you." Haruka raised her eyebrow, she had only bought the horse because of Michiru and Hotaru, tow of the horses were suppose to be Hotaru's. "Please, it'll be fun." Haruka smiled.  
"Let me call up to the house and tell Michiru, while you saddle up." Hotaru jumped up letting out a squeal of delight. Haruka walked over to the phone they had in the barn and dialed the house. Michiru answered:  
"Hello," Haruka looked taken aback.  
"I'm sorry, I woke you up?"  
"It's alright, I was trying to readjust."  
"Hotaru and I got the horses unloaded, but we're going out for a ride, do you think you'll be alright?"  
"Yes, go on ahead and have fun."  
"Anything wrong?"  
"I just have a headache, Rei called, I told her to bring her son over, she wasn't feeling well and she sounded like she was having a hard time." Haruka shook her head.  
"She said she was on her way."  
"Alright, we'll take her riding so that we can talk, you just get some rest, promise me?"  
"I promise." Michiru hung up the phone as Haruka turned she saw that Hotaru was saddling up the third horse.  
"Who's on the way?"

Haruka and Hotaru met Rei in the front of the yard with the horses, Rei got out of her red sports car she looked a little disheveled as if she had been crying. Haruka rolled her eyes she was not good at comforting anyone other than Michiru or Hotaru. Her son jumped out of the car and came around to look at the horses.  
"We were going for a ride, we wanted you to join us." Rei smiled half-heartedly as she walked over.  
"Michiru's resting isn't she?" Haruka nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about Michiru, are you alright?" Haruka nodded once more. "Let's get riding, I have to talk to you." Hotaru mounted her horse easily, Haruka handed Raven, the small boy and then helped Rei up on her horse. Hotaru smiled as she watched Haruka mount her horse with some effort. They started off their ride together, but soon enough Hotaru got the hint to ride on ahead with Raven.  
"What's bothering you?" Haruka asked, it was always the first question Michiru asked her.  
"I'm sorry to show up like this, but I just…" Haruka moved her hand over and placed it on top of Rei's hand. "I didn't know who to come to."  
"It's okay, what's wrong?" Haruka looked as the girl's eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm pregnant." Haruka looked taken aback. "I don't know what happened, I haven't been out on a date since that night in the park, when my ex-boyfriend came up behind me and took advantage of me, I've been scared." Haruka nodded, Michiru had been terrified just the same and she remembered what it was like when Rei had struggled for the first two years after ward.  
"What happened?"  
"I had a date with an older friend, we got intimate and I was sick this morning and I missed my period a couple of weeks ago and everything in my world is coming crashing down, he left last week to go back home." Haruka looked at the girl with pity, she was really not good at this.  
"Don't worry, everything will work out for the best," Rei nodded wiping her tears. "We're here for you, just a call or a drive away." Rei smiled.

As the four of them rode up to the house they saw Michiru sitting in the lawn chairs on the porch her feet propped on the bench. Haruka smiled happily as she stopped her horse and climbed off, Michiru giggled as she saw the tall blonde readjust to the ground. Haruka helped Rei down before taking Raven. Hotaru took the reigns of the horse to lead them back to the stables.  
"How was your ride?" Haruka kissed her love on the forehead before she took a seat receiving a glass of lemonade from Michiru. Rei took a seat next to Michiru on the other side also taking a glass and pulling Raven up into her lap  
"It was great, I never realized we could ride for that long of time on the property."  
"How long do you think you spend when you're four-wheeling?" Haruka blushed.  
"Anything new happen here?" Haruka asked.  
"Ami's on her way over, I told her I had a headache and she flipped." Rei's eyes widened. "What's that mean?"  
"A headache and swollen feet are the first signs of eclampsia." The two women looked slightly confused and worried. "It can be very serious towards pregnant women, sometimes seizures occur, that's when you know it's bad."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Haruka rounded the track close to the inside, she pressed the pedal a little more willing to move a head. She smirked as they leader fell behind and she took his place. The wind was roaring all around her car, dragging her to the finish line as the checkered flag waved she went for a victory lap. Michiru watched happily from the bed, Haruka would be in a good mood. Michiru looked at the clock, she had been in bed most of the day and had only woken up for the last part of her race. Hotaru knocked and smiling Michiru beckoned her in.

"Did you see the race?" Hotaru asked as Michiru nodded. "Haruka-papa was great, for a minute there I thought she might lose.

"Haruka would never lose, she just plays with her competitions minds. What have you been up to?" Hotaru shrugged, "Would you like to help me make dinner for Haruka?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow cautiously. "I've been resting all day, I think a little exercise would be good, plus Ami said I was alright to move around the house." Hotaru looked at her carefully before moving to help her.

"You better not get me into trouble." Michiru smiled as she moved from the bed and pushed on some slippers.

"Will you go ahead downstairs and pull out the salmon? I'm just going to shower and then I'll be down." Hotaru nodded watching her mother. "Honestly, you and Haruka treat me as if I'm completely helpless, I am still capable of taking care of myself and my wife, now run down stairs and do as your told." Hotaru grinned, she knew not to cross her mama when she was mad, only Haruka made that mistake. Michiru waddled towards the bathroom to shower and change.

Michiru looked over the table making sure it was perfect, she looked at the clock, Haruka should be home at any minute.

"Looks good Michiru-mama, I think we make a pretty good team." Michiru looked at her disapproving, Hotaru had sat at the table playing on her lap time only getting up when Michiru dropped something. "Haruka-papa's home," Hotaru changed the subject as they heard the motorcycle pull up into the garage below.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, welcome her in and sit her down." Hotaru nodded as Michiru walked off. Haruka, locked the garage door and set the alarm to watch her cars. The smell of dinner was now wafting down the stairs, Haruka took them two at a time anxious to see Hotaru and then to bring her wonderful wife downstairs for some time together.

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru was smiling happily as she threw her arms around the tall racer happily. "Congratulations on your race."

"Thank you, do you know if Michiru saw the race?" Hotaru nodded as she pulled back.

"Of course, when have I ever missed one of your races?" Michiru was standing at the door frame, "You were brilliant." Haruka smiled blushing.

"Who made dinner?" Michiru smiled as she lifted her arms to wrap them around the tall blonde who leaned over to kiss her. "You didn't strain yourself did you?" Michiru shook her head, "Then let's just see what's for dinner." The two walked into the dinning room together, Haruka pulled the chair out for her lover and Michiru sat down easily.

Haruka held Michiru closely as they sat on the stairs in the pool. Haruka caressed Michiru's belly lovingly as Michiru rested here head back on Haruka's chest her arms supported by Haruka's legs, they were in peace, no words were needed, but the feeling of each others touch was refreshing. Haruka stopped, keeping her hands on the center of Michiru's baby as she kicked.

"Amazing, we created this life." Haruka couldn't grin any wider, she was happy and in love with life.

"I think she kicks like her daddy." Haruka kissed the top of her head.

"I think she has the attitude of her mother," Michiru moved her hand once more to pinch the underside of her lovers thigh. "No, that hurts." Michiru giggled as she leaned her head back and craned her neck to look the green-eyed devil in the eyes. Haruka leaned over and kissed the young aqua haired girl. "If I make it through this pregnancy in one piece, next time I get sick I expect royal treatment."

"Fine, I'll hire a nurse to watch after you." Haruka smiled thinking to herself. "A male nurse," Haruka frowned as Michiru moved up to kiss her lover.

"You're so mean to me, why do I take this abuse?" Michiru looked up happily.

"Because you love me."

"Of course I love you, I'm always going to love you. And I'm our daughter just as much." Michiru smiled as she kicked her legs through the water. "Easy," Haruka kissed her forehead lovingly resuming the stroking of her belly.

"Alright, we're about thirty weeks, ten more to go, let's see how you are all doing?" The Ami smiled as he pulled out a needle to prick Michiru's finger, and test her iron.

"She been taking iron-supplements, resting regularly and we've be swimming as part of her exercise, however we're not sure what we can get away with." Michiru looked lovingly at her worried partner, she nodded so that Haruka would as the question she was dying to ask. "Can she walk around the grounds with me or should she stick to rest and swimming?" The doctor looked at the tall blonde curiously laughing slightly.

"I'm not sure who is worse, a new father or a second mother." Haruka blushed. "Walking is fine, I would actually encourage it, as long as you feel up to it, don't push yourself." The Ami turned to look at the glass and watched the blood sink. "Iron level sees to be better, keep up the supplements. Now, let's check your blood pressure," Ami fastened the cuff around Michiru's arm and listened with her stethoscope. "They are testing your urine right now for protein and then we'll talk more about exercise." Haruka moved to hold Michiru's hand tightly. Ami smiled at the two, "Blood pressure it looking better, but it's still really high. Let me go get the test." Ami left as Haruka and Michiru smiled at each other,

"Did you hear her?" Michiru seemed to glow a little bit brighter. "Blood pressure is lower, that's a good sign." Haruka grinned.

"You didn't tell her that you're still having morning sickness and headaches." Michiru frowned. "You need to tell her, it's for your health."

"My health is fine, I'm feeling much better, better every day." Haruka shook her head as Ami came back in.

"Your urine looks like the protein levels are going down, I still want you resting regularly, but I'm thinking you can have a little more freedom, I saw Usagi's baby the other day and he is growing up so fast, you really should go see him." Michiru smiled, as Haruka let out a small laugh, "Sorry, I'm on a tangent. Are there any questions you have for me? Any concerns comments?" Haruka eyed Michiru and decided she had to say something.

"Michiru is still having morning sickness and she's been having headaches more and more often." Ami studied Haruka for a minute before deciding on the best way to approach the situation.

"That's troubling, we're going to have to talk about this." Michiru looked as Haruka and squeezed her hand tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two 

"Stop it," Haruka grinned as Michiru groaned into her pillow. "Stop it!" Haruka grinned even wider as she ran her hand lovingly along Michiru's thigh and up her night shirt. "Haruka, I'm warning you." Michiru moved cautiously and slowly to turned over and face her partner. Haruka leaned over and kissed her wife on the lips to silence her.  
"I can't help it, six months is killing me"  
"Two more months, you can last two more months can't you?" Haruka nodded sticking out her bottom lip pouting. "Now then, it's time to go to sleep. Goodnight." Haruka frowned.  
"Goodnight love," Haruka pulled Michiru close to her and started rubbing her lower back. Michiru let out a loving grown to show she was content. Michiru ran her arm up along Haruka's side and up her shirt. "No fair," Michiru grinned.  
"Of course it is, I'm carrying the child, I get to do whatever I want." Haruka groaned as she breathed in and out, Michiru hand ran softly over her belly.

"Where is Hotaru?" Michiru asked as the two walked along the edge of the woods on their property. Haruka was holding Michiru close, her hand was tight and everything was perfect.  
"She's out with the horses," Haruka looked around and spotted them in the distant. "There, can you see her?" Haruka pointed it out to Michiru who nodded and smiled. "She'll be around here in a minute, do you want to stop here?" Michiru nodded and Haruka let go of her hand and pulled out their blanket and laid it on the ground. Michiru looked at her curiously. "What's wrong"  
"How am I suppose to get down there?" Haruka grinned.  
"Very carefully," Michiru looked at her curiously. "So it wasn't my best thought out plan." Haruka shrugged and moved to stand behind her and help lower her to the ground. "I might have to get a fork lift to get you up." Michiru shot her a killer look. Haruka dropped down beside her lover and started to pull out the food. Hotaru came around and dismounted letting go of the horses reins.  
"Have a good ride?" Michiru asked smiling. Hotaru smiled and nodded as she reached for a sandwich.  
"Yeah, Night is riding pretty well, but Brownie is a little skiddish, he spooked when we got really close to the fence." Haruka looked up and watched as the horses started grazing. Michiru moved to rub her head while Haruka's back was turned.  
"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked through her mouthful of a ham sandwich. Haruka turned to look at Michiru.  
"Something wrong?" Michiru looked at her.  
"No," Haruka looked at her accusing her of lying. "My head," Michiru muttered softly.  
"You have a headache, we need to go back." Haruka made to stand up.  
"No, you made this great picnic, I'll be fine." Haruka looked at her cautiously before deciding not to fight that battle. Haruka handed Michiru a plate with her sandwich and then took her own.

Haruka turned off the light looking back before smiling at the sleeping beauty in bed. Michiru's headache had been slowly growing stronger and Haruka had went to get the four wheeler to carry her back, she had fallen asleep on the way back, but Haruka had felt the wind change. Hotaru and Setsuna both stood outside of the room waiting for her.  
"Time has changed it's place." Haruka nodded as they moved toward the cause of all the commotion.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Sailor Moon called as she shot her blast at the monster. Sailor Mercury was slouched beside the wall where she had been thrown and Sailor Mars was on her knees coughing as she gasped for air. Sailor Moon's attack had done no good and as Sailor Uranus came running she drew her Space Sword. Sailor Moon dropped to her knees out of energy, but no more was needed Uranus finished off the monster. Silence filled the once busy street as the scouts gasped for air and tried to save their energy that was slipping. Sailor Moon looked up to see Uranus standing up from where she had just slain the monster, but then watched as Uranus took a knee holding her stomach she transformed once more into Haruka. Usagi stood up still weak and ran over to see what was wrong.  
"Haruka!" Haruka looked up and felt warm blood running over her hands.  
"Something's wrong with Michiru"  
"No," the others had all changed back and were around Haruka who they could see was bleeding. "Haruka, we need to get you to the hospital." Rei was looking at her as Setsuna was checking on Ami, she pulled her up.  
"They both need medical attention!" Rei moved to help Haruka, but Haruka held up her hand.  
"Someone needs to check on Michiru." Hotaru looked at the others.  
"You get them help and I'll take care of Michiru-mama." Hotaru ran over and threw her leg around the motorcycle her papa had ridden. She dawned her helmet and zoomed off as the others took care of Ami and Haruka.

Hotaru zoomed up and ran inside, Michiru was standing at the top of the stairs in her robe. Hotaru smiled, until she realized something really was wrong. She ran up the stairs just in time to get under Michiru who had been teetering. She moved her along back to the bed and layed her down.  
"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked as she ran to the bathroom to get a cool cloth, Michiru was burning up.  
"I don't know, where is Haruka?" Michiru looked like she was spacing out.  
"She's in the hospital, she was hurt, but she's wanted me to make sure you were alright." Michiru shook her head.  
"I'm not, you have to take me to the hospital, my head us killing me." Michiru started to mutter and Hotaru knew it was serious.  
"Alright, let's get you up." Hotaru moved to help Michiru up and walked her down the back stairs.  
"Wait," Michiru held up her hand, she was still moving back and forth uneasy. "Alright, let's get going." Hotaru grabbed Sestuna's keys and they moved for the mini-van where she moved to help Michiru in. "Haruka won't let me sit in the front." Hotaru shook her head as she moved to open the door as her cell-phone started ringing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Hotaru rushed the woman towards the hospital, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she could tell Haruka's feelings that something wasn't right were correct. Hotaru shoved her hand into her pocket to answer her phone.  
"Hotaru here, Michiru and I are on our way." She smiled as she turned the corner.  
"Hotaru, hurry," Michiru looked up into the rearview mirror and saw Michiru's head lob to the side as she fell unconscious and started to shake.  
"Hotaru are you still there?" Rei's voice was on the other side.  
"Michiru just collapsed, I'm right outside, bring a doctor."  
"I'm on my way," Hotaru brought the car up to the emergency room door where Rei ran out with a doctor, a gurney and a couple of nurses.  
"SHE JUST COLLAPSED!" The doctor moved as Hotaru opened the door, Michiru was having a seizure, Rei gasped as she pulled Hotaru away from the commotion. "What's wrong with her?" Rei shook her head and pulled the little black haired girl close.  
"The doctor's will take care of her." Hotaru nodded not really sure what she could do and feeling helpless. They loaded Michiru onto the gurney once she stopped shaking, the had a bag over her face as they rushed her in. Rei helped Hotaru into the car as they moved it.  
"What's wrong with Haruka and Michiru, be honest." Hotaru looked at the older girl who's long black hair looked frazzled.  
"Haruka is stable now, she lost a lot of blood, but the doctor's said she should be fine. Ami has a minor concussion and I'm afraid that Michiru had a seizure, she's got eclampsia, it can be really bad for her and the baby." Hotaru looked at her worried. "Come on, we need to go in and check on Haruka, she'll be wanting to know about Michiru." Hotaru nodded.  
"How do you know about all this?"  
"Because my friend nearly died last time she was pregnant and I took care of her." Hotaru nodded knowing not to push the subject, Rei was known to get a little emotional. "I sent the others home, they needed their rest." Rei lead Hotaru down the halls to meet and talk with the doctors. Hotaru had no idea what was going on, she just sat back and listened. Haruka checked herself out having been stitched up in the stomach, and walked to where they had stabilized Michiru.  
"Hey sweetie," Haruka pushed the words out still holding her stomach, the bandages thick. "How are you feeling?" Michiru looked at her as she moved to hold her hand.  
"My head still hurts." Haruka smiled. "Ami said I was going to be staying here." Haruka shook her head.  
"I just finished talking to her, we're going home, but you are on strict bed rest." Michiru smiled. "We're taking you home." Michiru smiled as she squeezed Haruka's hand tightly. Hotaru and Rei appeared at the door of the room, with a wheelchair,  
"Who's ready to go home?" Michiru smiled as she moved her legs and Ami walked in, a bandage was wrapped tightly around her head. Ami moved and worked on the IV's to unhook her.  
"I'll be at your house as soon as Adam gets off, to hook up a new IV, don't mess with theses, leave them in." Michiru nodded and smiled pulling Ami into her arms.  
"Thank you Ami," Hotaru and Rei moved to wheelchair closer so Michiru could move into it easier.

Ami moved slowly as she made sure everything was alright with Michiru. Michiru was laying in the bed as Haruka stood closely next the bed. Adam was holding Anson as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Hotaru moved to enter the room,  
"Setsuna just left, and I finished moving Rei's things in the guest room, is there anything else I can help you with?" Haruka shook her head, Rei had lovingly volunteered to stay and help take care of Michiru, it made Haruka and Michiru feel a lot safer. Rei smiled as she stepped in, Raven was already asleep in his room.  
"How's it going?" Rei asked as she moved to stand by Ami.  
"I'm done, you have the instructions, and everything is in order, take care of them Rei." Rei nodded as she gave Ami a hug and walked the out.  
"You need to get in bed," She pointed to Haruka who grinned devilishly. "I'll be back." Haruka nodded once more as she moved slowly around the bed and climbed in next to Michiru.  
"Everything is going to be alright, I love you." Michiru smiled as Haruka moved her hand into hers and kissed the top of her head.  
"I love you to."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Author's Note: Alright so my last chapter was really short, this chapter should be better.

Michiru was laying in bed reading as Haruka laid asleep beside her. Michiru smiled looking down at her wife who stirred softly beside her. Michiru rubbed her eyes tiredly, she needed to get to sleep, but her back was hurting and she couldn't get comfortable, Michiru shut her book and moved under the covers, she smiled as Haruka moved to pull her closer. Haruka wrapped her hand around her waist and rubbed her back gently below the arch. Michiru sighed feeling relief, she felt the baby kick happily as well. Haruka chuckled as she felt the baby.  
"Anything wrong?" Haruka whispered lovingly.  
"No, how are you feeling?" Michiru kissed the top of the girl's head.  
"Like I've been gutted and my stomach is going to explode." Michiru smiled and ran her hand along the girl's leg and touched her belly lightly feeling the stitches. "Stop it, that's not fair."  
"Is that all you can think of?"  
"Eight months, I've thought of a few other things, but no, every time you touch me I think of sex."  
"Four months remember when we made the baby ours and you need a hobby."  
"I have a hobby, it's called my life."  
"Can you hold on for just a few more weeks?" Michiru smiled and then blushed as she felt Haruka's hands start to wonder.  
"Just a few, but that baby has had you to herself for to long."  
"Haruka, I think you must be jealous."  
"You knew that when we got married." Michiru grinned and kissed her partner and let her hands wonder.  
"Stop it, it's not fair to me." Michiru stopped and moved closer to Haruka letting her hold her close.

Rei smiled happily as she brought the breakfast tray up for Michiru. Haruka had followed her in holding two more trays they were going to eat together. Michiru moved to sit up and adjusted the pillows behind her  
"Good morning," she was cheerful, she felt better than she had in a long time. Haruka moved to crawl over her as Rei sat the tray down and crawled over by Haruka.  
"Where is Raven?"  
"Hotaru and him are down stairs getting ready to go swimming." Haruka looked at her guilty.  
"I wish I could go swimming." Rei eyed her. "I know, I know, I'm not to old for my wants to kill me." Haruka smiled lovingly at her. "Rini has piano lessons today, is Usagi going to bring the baby?" Michiru looked hopeful.  
"I haven't really heard from her, but I assume she's coming, it's been a month now since the baby was born." Michiru nodded as she took a bite of her breakfast.  
"Well if she gets here will you send her up with the baby? I really want to see her."  
"We'll see how you are feeling when she gets here. You need to take it easy, Ami said that you can still get sicker until the baby is born.  
"I don't see how, headaches, morning sickness, bed rest, high blood pressure."  
"Don't worry about it, just take it easy and everything will be alright." Michiru nodded as Rei smiled at her taking a bite to eat. "Have you decided that you are going to do for the delivery?" Michiru shook her head.  
"I want her to have a C-section, it's safer." Michiru glared at Haruka.  
"I'm not sure what I'm going to have."  
"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, labor is painful as hell." Rei smiled.  
"And yet you're going to go through it again?" Michiru asked curiously looking at Rei as she blushed.  
"Yea, I guess I am." Rei frowned as she looked at her breakfast. Michiru and Haruka looked at her sympathetically. "Don't look at me like that?"  
"What did the guy say?"  
"I haven't told him, he left to go home." Michiru looked questioningly at her, Haruka wanted to stay, but knew she would just cause problems so seeing that Rei and Michiru had finished their breakfast she moved to take the trays.  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Rei shrugged. Haruka moved faster, Michiru would tell her later, but if she stayed Michiru would only shoot her dirty looks urging her to leave. Haruka finished and grabbed the trays to walk down stairs. It wasn't until she hit the mid-point of the stairs that she heard Rei speak.  
"He's married and going home to his family." Haruka's eyes widened and she walked down the stairs faster. She dumped the trays into the dishwasher and then went to go down stairs and check on Hotaru and Raven. Haruka smiled as she rounded the corner and looked around to see the two children playing. Haruka leaned back against the wall and rested her head gently back. She sighed as she ran everything through her mind. They hadn't heard anything from their old enemy, there was a baby on the way, Michiru was sick and getting worst, Rei had moved in, because this little girl who was almost perfect, had made a mistake. Haruka shook her head, poor Rei, she's had a rough time of it and she's been great. Haruka moved to head back upstairs, she was hoping it would be safe to return. Haruka went to the kitchen and started pulling down all the vitamins and medicines for Michiru, to take up to her. When Haruka walked into the room she first looked around the corner to see Rei's head in Michiru's lap. Michiru ran her hands through Rei's head and Haruka could tell Rei had been crying. Michiru smiled and motioned her towards her bed side.  
"She's resting," Haruka nodded as she walked over and kissed Michiru.  
"Here's your meds, how are you feeling?" Michiru nodded. "Truthfully, how are you feeling?"  
"My head feels a little heavy, but other than that I'm fine." Haruka smiled and squeezed Haruka's hand before taking her meds. "I love you."  
"I love you two, is there anything I can do for you right now?" Michiru shook her head.  
"I might want to paint later, but for now I think I'm going to lay down." Haruka smiled and moved to help lift Rei gently up and then helped Michiru with the pillows around Michiru's back.

Haruka was out working on her car as she heard the intercom buzz from the front gate. Haruka moved to buzz Usagi and the kids in. Haruka yawned slightly as she stripped her jumpsuit off and wiped the grease from her hands. As Haruka made it back upstairs the door bell was ringing and Rei came down.  
"Good afternoon beautiful," Rei smirked as she flipped her black hair back.  
"Where is my son?"  
"The last time I saw him he was with Hotaru and they were making lunch, so I would assume they are still in the kitchen." Rei nodded as she went across the room and into the back. Haruka opened the door to welcome Usagi, Rini and the new baby in. "Hey, how's it going?" Usagi smiled as she looked tired. Rini latched onto Haruka's leg until she picked her up and spun her around.  
"Haruka-chan, I'm a big sister now!" Haruka smiled as they stopped and put Rini down coming to eye level.  
"I know." Rini smiled. "And do you love your little brother?"  
"Yea, mommy says he's going to start sleeping through the night in two more months." Haruka smiled laughing slightly as she looked up at Usagi who was holding the baby's car seat.  
"Come on in," Haruka took the seat from Usagi who walked in and took Rini's hand. "Alright, Usagi I have to tell you that you are not allowed to leave her until you see Michiru, let me run upstairs and see if she's feeling alright." Usagi nodded as she walked Rini and the baby into the living room with the piano. Haruka took the stairs two at a time and knock lightly seeing the light was off. "Michiru," Haruka listened for a minute then opened the door to look in, Michiru was sleeping. Haruka shrugged and walked down the stairs to find Rei and Usagi talking while Rini was waiting on Haruka. "She really did want to see you, but we had a ruff night and she's sleeping right now, I'll check back in on her in a little bit."  
"That's alright, I know what it's like to be pregnant."  
"I'm glad you three can relate, because I sure can't." Rei and Usagi smiled. Rei was holding the baby looking down at the sweet little boy happily.  
"He's beautiful, Haruka do you want to hold him?" Rei looked at Haruka offering her to hold the little baby.  
"No thanks, Rini ready to get started?" Rei looked at Haruka curiously. Rini ran over and sat at the stool.  
"Wait a minute, you hold Raven, Rini and Anson all the time, you are scared of holding babies aren't you?" Rei looked at her questioningly.  
"No, why would you say that?" Haruka looked a little uncomfortable as she took her seat and pulled Rini up next to her. Usagi tried to remember back to when Rini was born.  
"You are afraid, you didn't hold Rini until she was one." Rei nodded in agreement.  
"Same with Raven and Anson, I remember, you always made an excuse and Michiru would role her eyes. You are afraid of babies." Haruka rolled her eyes and turned around.  
"I am not afraid of babies, I just think we should get on with our lesson." Rini moved up in the seat. "Why don't you show me what you've been practicing?" Rini started to play, she had obviously been practicing.  
"Don't think we're done with this conversation." Haruka shook her head.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Haruka smiled as she finished her lesson with Rini and turned to see Usagi holding the baby, who was sleeping soundly in her arms. Rei came in when she heard the music stop, she was holding Raven and smiling broadly.  
"Usagi do you still have some time?" Usagi smiled and nodded.  
"Sure, Rini I'm sure would love to stay and play with Raven and Hotaru, are you going to go check on Michiru for me?" Haruka nodded and stood up from the piano bench to go upstairs. She knocked on the door, she could see that the light was on,  
"Michiru," she listened as she heard a reply she opened the door. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Michiru was trying to get dressed as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hair was pulled back and she had one of Haruka's shirts on.  
"I'm feeling alright, is Usagi here?" Haruka smiled as she walked over to help Michiru finish getting dressed.  
"Yea, are you feeling up to company?" Michiru smiled.  
"Of course, I need someone to talk to, can I go down stairs." Haruka looked at her cautiously, but then decided that she couldn't restrict Michiru to her room.  
"Only if you promise to take it easy, hang on up here and I'll go get Rei."  
"I can walk, I don't need bodyguards to get down the stairs." Haruka looked at her and Michiru knew not to push it. "Go get Rei, I'll wait right here for you." Haruka smiled happily as she walked out and called for Rei to give her opinion. Rei came up the stairs happily to help Michiru come down. Michiru walked carefully down the stairs and into the living room where she took a seat on the couch and Haruka helped put her feet up in her own lap.  
"Usagi it's great to see you, you are looking well, how is everything?"_ 'Amazing, she is sick and she can still be pleasant and respectful.' _Haruka smiled peacefully.  
"Everything is going well, Endy is still a baby so we still have the schedule that comes along with having a newborn." Michiru nodded understanding where Usagi was coming from. Rini and Raven were playing on the floor. "How are you feeling?"  
"I have good days and bad, today is a good day and right now I'm just thankful for them." Michiru smiled at Haruka who had started to rub her swollen feet. "Haruka had been amazing through all of this, I can't wait to see how she'll do with the baby." Rei raised her eyebrow and Haruka shot her a dirty look to silence her.  
"Michiru, did Haruka ever hold Hotaru when she was a small baby?" Haruka shot Usagi the same look, but Michiru smiled and thought back.  
"Come to think about it, not really, she would hold her, but very reluctantly." Haruka smiled, hoping they would drop the subject. "Why do you ask?" Michiru looked curiously at the two of them.  
"Oh, because Usagi and I think Haruka is afraid to hold little babies." Michiru looked at her love and laughed. Haruka smiled, trying to look innocent.  
"Haruka?" Michiru smiled stopping her laugh. "Of course Haruka is afraid of little babies, she's always been like that." Haruka looked at her love guilty while the other two just gaped. "She's not comfortable holding them, but she will, there is a difference between fear and control." Usagi smiled.  
"Haruka, will you hold Endy for me, I really need to use the bathroom." Haruka smiled pleasantly.  
"I think Michiru would like to hold him." Michiru smiled and moved around taking her feet from Haruka's lap as Usagi stood up and walked over handing the baby to Michiru.  
"He's so adorable, he has your eyes." Usagi blushed as she walked out of the room. "Haruka, are you sure you don't want to hold the baby." Haruka smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm sure in the coming months I will have plenty of time to hold a baby." Rei smiled at the two, Haruka moved closer to put her arm around Michiru reassuringly and looked down at the baby.

Haruka rubbed Michiru's shoulders as Michiru smiled happily in her lover's embrace. Michiru closed her eyes as she moved her legs out in front of her and leaned back. Haruka stopped rubbing her back and moved for the oil next to the bed, she smiled as she smeared it on Michiru's belly, it was to prevent stretch marks and an excuse for Haruka to love on her wife, not that she needed an excuse. Michiru let out a soft moan to signal she was content and Haruka let out a small laugh feeling the baby kick in response to her touch.  
"We still haven't come up with a name." Haruka said softly as she knew it was a hard subject, it had brought many different moods to Michiru and Haruka was now kicking herself for bringing it up.  
"No we haven't, let's talk about it later." Haruka smiled and kissed her lover's ear in response. "We need to finish getting the baby's room."  
"I know, you still haven't told me what color paint you want."  
"Why don't you pick out the colors, the painting I made for our daughters room has greens and blues with a little yellow." Haruka raised her eyebrow, it was a hint.  
"I'll go pick up some green, blue and yellow paints tomorrow and Hotaru and I can start with that." Michiru smiled as she leaned her head back on Haruka shoulder and nibbled her ear. "Stop that, you're teasing me again." Haruka smiled as she looked lovingly at her wife.

Hotaru and Haruka arrived back the next morning with the paint they had gotten from the store and they were laying down the tarp to start painting. Haruka smiled at the young black haired girl and walked over to pick the paints and started to stir them. When she looked up she saw that Michiru was standing in the door frame.  
"What are you doing up sweetie?" Haruka asked in what she hoped was a loving tone. Michiru smiled as she walked in, "Sweetie, the fumes from the paints are going to make you sick." Michiru raised her eyebrow looking at Haruka who was now concerned.  
"I'm fine, I just wanted to come help you paint the room." Haruka looked at her,  
"You can sit in the rocking chair I finished putting together, but you are not to strain yourself, and at the first sign the smell is getting to you, you have to leave." Michiru kissed the tall blonde.  
"Deal," Michiru walked over and looked at the chair carefully.  
"It's perfectly safe, I checked it out myself." Michiru grinned before sitting down carefully to watch the girls paint."  
"Michiru!" They heard Rei's voice call from the stairs.  
"We're all in here!" Hotaru called as she picked up a roller and started on the first wall. Rei walked in, she was holding Raven in her arms as he looked tired.  
"What's wrong?" Michiru asked looking at the small black haired woman. Rei looked around and examined the situation, she hesitated which gave Haruka a sign that something was wrong.  
"What's wrong Rei?" Haruka looked her dead in the eye.  
"Michiru, might I speak to you alone?" Rei asked kindly. Michiru knew she had been caught and thought it would be better if she tried in front of everyone. She shook her head, "Michiru, I found that you haven't been taking some of the prescriptions Ami wrote you." Haruka looked at the aqua haired goddess that was sitting down rocking.  
"Michiru?" Michiru looked guilty.  
"I'm sorry, it's was making me sick and I only missed two."  
"Which ones were they?" Haruka asked turning back to Rei.  
"The anti-seizure pills," Haruka looked at Michiru who smiled weakly and then adverted her eyes from those who were looking at her.


	26. Chapter 26 'naming the child'

Chapter Twenty-Six

Rei smiled as she looked around the room making sure everything was in order, it had only taken two weeks, but the cradle, rocking chair, changing table and closet were all in perfect placing and just where Michiru had decided everything should go. Clothes were still short, but Rei had made a plan to take care of that. Michiru and Amara were out, they had a doctor's appointment and while they were out Rei was trying hard to get all the girls in the room to celebrate. Mamoru brought a chair upstairs and smiled happily as Rei watched him.  
"I know they already have a rocking chair, but what if Haruka and Michiru want to sit together?" Rei shrugged as she let him pass.  
"Don't you think we're a little late for a baby shower?" Makoto asked as she helped carry some gifts up stairs.  
"Yes, but we aren't suppose to have a baby shower for Michiru, we were given strict orders not to do this."  
"So that's why we are late doing this?" Rei smiled and nodded happily as she ushered everyone up to the room.  
"Mamoru!" Usagi was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Mamoru came out of the room smiling as he looked down the stairs. "I need your help." He hurried down stairs and picked up the baby's seat.  
"You can't lift the seat?" Usagi smiled.  
"I'm tired and it's up stairs." Rei smiled as she rolled her eyes and followed the last girl up the stairs and into the room.  
"Alright, they should be here any minute, we're going to be silent until they come up here and they surprise them." Rei smiled as she looked around the room that was now full of people. Her phone was ringing in her pocket and she walked out to answer it. "Hello," It was Haruka on the other line.  
"Hey, we're on our way home right now, the doctor said everything is looking better, the medicines are working and we think we might have a due date."  
"Really, well come on home and tell me face to face." Rei smiled.  
"Will do, we'll be there in a few minutes." Rei hung up and walked back to the room, they are almost to the gate, and the doctor gave them the thumbs up." The room cheered. Rei smiled, "Makoto is everything ready down stairs?" Makoto nodded. "Good, good, let's get going, everything is in order." Rei had turned on the alarm for the gate and knew they had turned in. She quickly turned off the alarm and ran down stairs to meet the girls. Haruka just pulled up to the front door rather than parking in the garage and making Michiru walk up more stairs. Rei smiled as she watched the tall blonde run around to open the door for her baby. Michiru stepped out, she was really near her delivery date now and showing fully that pregnancy could be a beautiful thing. Rei opened the door to welcome them in,  
"Rei why are you smiling?" Michiru looked at her.  
"I finished the baby's room, you have to come see it." Michiru smiled happily and Haruka placed her hand on Michiru lower back to guide her in and up the stairs. Haruka looked backwards to Rei who smiled happily, Haruka had walked in on Rei while she was talking to Makoto about the menu. They walked into the room and laughed as everyone jumped up to surprise them and welcome them.  
"Oh….Girls we didn't want a baby shower." Michiru smiled brightly as she looked around at all the girls smiling faces. "Thank you!" Haruka smiled as she winked at Rei's beaming face. "Haruka," Michiru turned around to look at the tall blonde who was smiling. "Did you know about this?" Haruka shook her head and they were welcomed in, Michiru took her seat in the rocking chair and the pulled Haruka down into her own chair next to her.  
"Alright, since we were told not to do this we are going to make it short, we're going to open gifts, eat down stairs and then leave. Haruka smiled as she saw Michiru blush.  
"Alright, then let's get going and start!" Michiru smiled and received her first gift. Haruka took the clip board from Rei and started to write down names and what each person had gotten them.

The last girls left and Rei went into the kitchen to clean up, Michiru turned and looked at Haruka tiredly.  
"How are you feeling sweetie?" Haruka asked as she held her tightly in her arms.  
"My head is pounding, can you help me upstairs?" Michiru looked up at the tall blonde who looked down at her and helped walk her to her bed. Michiru climbed in bed as Haruka covered her up and started to leave, "Wait, I want you to come next to me." Haruka turned around and smiled, she climbed in bed and pulled her closer.  
"I've got you right here, and I'm not going to let you go." Michiru made a soft noise to let Haruka know she was listening. "I love you." Michiru nodded as she rested her head on Michiru's shoulder. "So August twenty-fifth, we're going to be parents." Michiru smiled.  
"Ruka, love you, but please shut up." Haruka smiled and kissed the aqua haired girl.

Haruka woke with a start as she looked over and noticed that the shorter girl was shaking next to her. Haruka looked down at her, she didn't feel warm like she had a fever, she didn't feel like she was cold. Haruka moved to check her breathing, she listened and realized that the sound of her light breathing was what had woken her. Haruka shook the smaller girl to wake her up, but there was no response.  
"Rei!" Haruka called frightened. She shook Michiru again and saw that she was having tremors. "REI!" Rei woke up in a flash and came running in, "Rei has she been taking her anti-seizure." Rei looked at her and then ran down stairs to look at the bottle then came back upstairs and checked the candles behind their bed.  
"No, call Ami, call the doctor! I'll stay here and hold her." Rei moved to hold Michiru on her side and checked to make sure she was breathing, her airway was clear and everything was working perfectly. Haruka ran over to the phone and dialed the doctor on speed dial. Michiru was rushed to the hospital after being woken up with smelling salts. Ami met them when they came in, she was looking worried and Haruka was coming completely unraveled. Rei relayed all the information she knew to Ami and they took Michiru who was now awake and talking away into the trauma room. Haruka was taken to sit down in the waiting room with Rei.

Two days later after Michiru had been put back on the proper meds she was sent home. Haruka for the first time wanted Michiru just to stay at the hospital, they only had a few more weeks, and she wasn't sure she could trust Michiru to take her medicines, but Ami assured her that everyone would be alright. Haruka was now watching Michiru every moment she had something she needed to take while Michiru laid drugged in bed somewhat dazed, she was only half awake when she said good-bye to Hotaru who was leaving for school. Setsuna smiled as she kissed the young pregnant woman and left to take Hotaru to the train station.  
"How are you feeling right now?" Haruka asked as she crawled in bed next to Michiru who let out a whimper.  
"I feel like I'm going to be sick."  
"But you haven't eaten anything today." Haruka pushed he hair back behind her ear. "It'll be alright, I've got you and everything is going to be alright.'  
"What about Hanna?" Michiru asked weakly.  
"Hanna?" Haruka asked curiously.  
"Yea, that's the baby's name." Michiru smiled. "It means goddess of life." Haruka smiled and kissed the girl.  
"Hanna is a great name, Hanna it will be." Haruka smiled as she pulled the girl into her arms.  
"We're not going to tell anyone until after she's born."  
"What ever you decided, I'll support you 100."  
"I know, I love you."  
"I love you, too."


	27. Chapter 27 'Haruka is mad'

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Rei," Haruka knocked on Rei's door, it was getting late and Raven had been up watching cartoons most of the morning. "Rei are you alright?" Haruka listened, before opening the door, Rei was not still in bed, Haruka rounded the corner and heard heaving noises coming from Rei's bathroom. "Rei?"

"I'm in here Haruka," the sound of the splash hitting the toilet confirmed Haruka's suspicions. Haruka opened the door to the bathroom and grinned deviously. "Shut up!" Rei muttered weakly. Haruka stopped grinning and walked over to the closet where she took a wash clothe and dampened it, she wiped Rei's face.

"Michiru said you would probably be in here, everything alright?" Rei looked tired.

"Mood swings, late night cravings, morning sickness, morning, afternoon and night, weight gain, yea, everything is great." Rei held out her hand and Haruka helped pull her up. Rei looked unsteady, she closed her eyes to refocus on her surroundings. "Did you need anything?"

"You're son was looking for you, and Michiru was looking for some one else to talk to, I have to take the horses out, Anson and Adam are coming over to go riding." Rei wiped her face and reached for her toothbrush. "I'll let you get cleaned up, come out when you are feeling better." Rei smiled sarcastically as Haruka left. As she shut the door behind her she could hear Michiru call her. Haruka yawned as she walked back around to Michiru. Michiru was sitting up and her face seemed to be contorting in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Cramp, back," Haruka smirked as she walked over." Michiru turned to let her legs hang over the bed where Haruka stood and held her gently in her arms. "Haruka, will you still love me even if I don't lose this wait again?" Haruka looked down there were tears in Michiru's eyes.

"Of course I will, but you don't have to worry about that, I know you'll lose the weight and return to your normal, perfect self." Michiru looked at her before she stood up. "Are we going to the bathroom?" Haruka asked curiously.

"No, I want to dance." Haruka smiled, knowing it was better to humor her wife. Michiru reached for the remote on the bedside and triggered music to start. Haruka looked down and kissed the smaller pregnant girl. Michiru lifted her arms and wrapped them around Haruka's neck as Haruka wrapped her hands around the girl hardly meeting her other hand. They started to sway back and forth happily, Haruka just played along as Michiru's mood was always changing. After about the third son Michiru let go, Haruka had just gotten into the moment.

"Where are you going?" Michiru smiled, "Bathroom, I'll be right out here." Michiru smiled as she waddled towards the bathroom." Haruka sat on the bed and turned off the music. She was happy, Michiru was thirty-seven weeks and things were looking up, the baby could come at anytime, but they were holding out for another two weeks. Haruka heard something heavy hit the floor, she quickly got up and threw open the bathroom door, Michiru was on the ground having a seizure. Haruka moved to her quickly and turned her on her side the best she could while it ran it's course. "REI!" Haruka called, but she got no answer. Haruka held Michiru lovingly in her arms until she stopped, Haruka let her roll back onto her back. She was unwilling to leave Michiru, but she really needed Rei. "REI!" She heard the sound of feet running. Setsuna stood in the doorway.

"I just got in what's going on?" Haruka looked at the tall woman who's hair was falling out of it's bun and suit looked like it had been through the a rough day at an airport.

"Hand me the phone and then find Rei, she wasn't looking so well today." Setsuna nodded and moved to hand the phone to Haruka. Haruka dialed Ami's number quickly. "Ami, Michiru just had another episode, should I bring her in or what?"

"Is she breathing? Then check her pulse, is she awake yet?" Haruka put the phone down and checked to make sure that Michiru was breathing, her pulse was returning to normal and as Haruka picked up the phone she felt Michiru squeeze her hand.

"Yea, what's next?"

"Did she fall, or did she ease her way down?"

"Haruka!" Setsuna came running in, "Rei's collapsed." Haruka raised her eyebrow and saw Michiru's eyes open.

"Do you know where you are at?" Haruka asked Michiru nodded. "Is Rei up, or she still out."

"She's awake, she just fainted and hit the ground pretty hard, but she's alright." Haurka nodded.

"Michiru did you fall or did you slide yourself down the wall." Michiru smiled weakly.

"Slid down the wall," Haruka smiled relieved.

"Setsuna would you help Rei in here, Ami are you still there?" She heard Ami reply. "Michiru slid down the wall, I must have heard Rei hit the floor, Michiru looks alright so I'll let you talk to Rei, she's better at communicating than I am." Ami agreed and as Haruka stood up from where she was she handed the phone to Setsuna who took it to Rei. Michiru moved to sit up and prop herself against the wall. Haruka smiled as she moved to help Michiru up from the floor. "You are in trouble." Michiru frowned as she could see anger and hurt in her wife's eyes. Michiru tried to sweeten up to her partner she put on her puppy dog face and apologized, but Haruka wouldn't hear about it. She checked to see that Rei was alright, before walking out of the room and down stairs to get the pills and walked back up.

"How have you not been taking these?" Haruka demanded. Michiru blushed, she really wanted not to tell Haruka, but then Haruka would figure it out anyways. "Rei stay on the phone with Ami, I might want to talk to her after I hear this." Rei looked at the tall blonde and could see she was serious. Her cell phone rang, Haruka picked it up and Michiru sighed. "I'm not done with you, hello?" It was Anson and Adam, Haruka talked to them for a moment and Rei volunteered to go riding with them, after she got something to eat. Haruka hung up and returned to what she was doing. "How have you avoided taking these?" Haruka asked once more, Michiru looked pitifully into her eyes.

"I threw up after you two left every time." Haruka looked furious, she moved as if she wanted to punch something, but she contained herself.

"For how long have you been doing this?" Michiru bit her lip, she hadn't seen Haruka like this except when she had beaten up her attacker.

"Three weeks," Michiru mumbled, Haruka looked at her, "Three weeks." Haruka turned and punched the wall as hard as she could, she was furious. "But Ruka…"

"No, no Ruka, Michiru, I've been patient with you, I didn't say anything to you after your second seizure, but when you deliberately put yourself and your health on the line I will not put up with this. You have ten minutes to pack whatever you want for the hospital." Michiru looked at her strangely. Rei handed her the phone as she held out her hand. "Ami, hey, we're on our way to the hospital, Michiru will be checking in early due to health issues."

"I'll have a room for her." Haruka hung up the phone and showed the other two women the way out before looking at Michiru.

"Ten minutes and we're leaving, with or with out your bags." Michiru looked at her, but Haruka was done playing games, she walked out and shut the door.


	28. Chapter 28 'options'

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Michiru hung her head in shame knowing that she had been beat. Kicking and screaming Haruka had brought her to the hospital. Michiru didn't say a thing and neither did Haruka as they brought in a wheelchair and Michiru took her seat watching Haruka sign the last of the papers. Michiru couldn't stand to see Haruka act this way, she had been silent the whole time as she loaded the bags and drove Michiru here. They wheeled Michiru down the hall and into a room in which Haruka followed carrying her bag. The nurse helped Michiru out of the wheelchair and into the bed where she picked up the feet and moved the up to the bed. Michiru blushed, she was somewhat ashamed of where she found herself . Haruka stood against the wall as the nurse pulled out a gown and put the blanket at the end of the bed.  
"The doctor will be in soon to start an IV if you would change into this gown for before he comes." Michiru nodded still not meeting anyone's eyes.  
"Thank you nurse." Haruka gave a weak smile as the girl walked out. Michiru looked at her as she started to stand up.  
"Alright Ruka, you've made your point, can we please go home now?" Haruka said nothing but walked around to help Michiru stand up. Michiru smiled, but then realized that Haruka was helping her undress. Michiru looked up and met Haruka's eyes, the were stern and serious. "Ruka, I'm sorry." Haruka bent over and kissed her gently on the lips to quite her down as she then helped pull Michiru's shirt over her head.  
"I forgive you." Michiru smiled and kissed the girl once more. "But we are not coming home, you are going to stay here till the baby is born and then you can come home." Michiru stuck out her bottom lip, but the way Haruka was speaking, told her it was a lost battle. "You brought this on yourself." Michiru nodded as she unbuttoned her pants and Haruka moved to get the gown the nurse had left. "I'm only doing this because I love you." Michiru smiled and slipped on the gown before leaning back and letting Haruka help her with her pants. Haruka didn't say anything else, Michiru knew she was still mad at her even if she said that she had forgiven her. The doctor came in followed by Ami who helped answer the million of questions he had for the two girls. Ami moved to start an IV, she looked sorrowful at Michiru who willingly held out her arm. Haruka was sitting next to her arms were crossed.  
"Haruka," she looked up to see Ami who was looking at her curiously. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Haruka nodded and she saw Michiru's eyes fill with tears. Ami watched the tall blonde carefully seeing if she would give in to her lover's cries. Haruka shook her head, but stood up to walk over and sit next to the beautiful aqua goddess and held Michiru's hand putting her face on her chest as Ami stuck her in the other arm. Haruka kissed Michiru's head gently and lovingly as Michiru looked up at her knowing she had done wrong and had hurt the woman she loved.

Haruka rubbed Michiru's back as she held her hair back with her other hand. Michiru heaved over the toilet once more. The medicine that was now being pumped into her was making her sicker, but the good news was she wasn't having seizures. Haruka smiled as Michiru moved up to signal that she was done and Haruka let go of her hair. She moved over to get a cool cloth and wiped Michiru's face and mouth down. Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's lower back and grabbed the IV bag and heart monitor to follow Michiru back to the bed. A knock came at the door, Haruka waited for a minute to make sure Michiru was well covered before answering the door. Setsuna and Rei were standing on the outside waiting, Haruka welcomed them in.  
"Hey Michi, how are you feeling?" Michiru looked at them tired. Rei smiled weakly she was obviously just as sick as Michiru.  
"I'm alright, what are you two doing here?" Michiru asked. "Where is Raven?"  
"He's with Ami, Sestuna and I were out buying you something." Setsuna handed Michiru a bag and Michiru opened it happily.  
"You want to finish the story?" Sestuna asked looking at Rei.  
"I passed out again, while we were out and so Setsuna said that I had to come and be checked out. I have two prescriptions and we're on our way to get some vitamins. Haruka looked at the shorter black haired woman.  
"You better do what the doctor tells you to, or I will not hesitate to bring you here as well." Rei smiled and let out a small laugh. "Is everything at the house alright?"  
"Everything's good, the pool people came, Anson, Adam, Raven and I all went for a ride. The baby's room is perfect, we made sure the baby monitors have batteries and so on." Michiru smiled as she felt Haruka's hand meet hers and Haruka hand her a drink of water. The other two came in and sat down staying for a while to talk.

"He's so handsome, Usagi you have a gift here." Usagi smiled blushing slightly as she watched the ocean scout cradle her little boy. Usagi had brought Endy in for a check up and then stopped by to see the now restless Michiru. Haruka was looking just as bad as Michiru, in fact worst. Usagi smiled lightly, she couldn't help but ask.  
"Has Haruka given you any idea of when she's going to let you go home?"  
"She said that after the baby is born and she knows that I am perfectly alright."  
"She's killing herself, as she punishes her." Michiru shrugged.  
"She hasn't been home since she brought me here, she had Sestuna and Rei come for her car."  
"She let Rei drive her car?" Michiru nodded, and then stopped as she heard Haruka come in. "Two weeks is a long time to be in the hospital, you must be dying here." Michiru smiled weakly.  
"Even if I wanted to leave, they will not let me, because I got worst taking the medicine they gave me so they took me off of it and now everything is out of..." Michiru trailed off. "Usagi, would you take Endy back?" Usagi stood up and took Endy from Michiru, Haruka looked at her wife curiously. "Just a cramp," Michiru smiled as she took the cup of water from Haruka. She moved to take a sip and dropped the cup before she started to convulse. Haruka hit the nurse button as she moved to lay down the bed and get Michiru on her side. The heart monitor was going crazy, the nurses raced in as quickly as they could helping Haruka lay her on her side, Usagi held her son who started to cry because of all the noise, she looked at Haruka who nodded and walked out. Michiru stopped and they let her back down on her back, one of the nurses moved to the drawer where they had left the baby's heart monitor. She moved it around till she found the place where the baby's heart beat was and strapped it on. The baby's heart beat was sounding fast, they all listened as it slowed.  
"That's a normal rate, it's okay." Everyone breathed and the other nurse woke Michiru up. As they checked everything Haruka walked out into the hall to find Usagi holding her son and trying to calm him.  
"Are you alright?" She asked as she caught Haruka rubbing her head and then leaning against the wall.  
"It's been like this everyday for the past week an a half, that baby needs to come soon."  
"Why don't you just induce labor?"  
"The doctors said it would be to risky, they're scared that with all the medicines she's been taking and the stress her body has been put under to much presure."  
"What about the baby?" Haruka looked tired as she couldn't say anything.  
"The baby has actually been taking it well, her heart beat is returning to normal and seems to be happily content. The doctor's said it wasn't a problem right now, taking care of Michiru is their main objective." Usagi looked at the tall tired blonde with pity.  
"Haruka you need to go home and get some sleep." Haruka shook her head running her hands through her hair.  
"I can't not until Michiru is back to health and the baby is born." Usagi shook her head knowing it was pointless to argue with Haruka. The doctor came out, and looked at Haruka.  
"Miss, can you come in here please?" Haruka nodded and motioned to Usagi to hang tight. "Michiru is slowly getting worst, our best bet is to induce labor to save the baby." Haruka looked at him, Michiru was sitting up looking horrible and somewhat out of it.  
"There is a 'but' to this isn't it?"  
"We can't ensure that the labor process will be quick and a lengthy delivery time would be bad for the baby and Michiru."  
"What about a C-section? Haruka asked..  
"Just as risky for Michiru, she might have a seizure during the procedure and that could hurt them both."  
"So you called me in here, to tell me to choose between the baby and my wife?" Haruka looked at the doctor, she was frustrated.  
"I don't think you'll have to choose." Michiru's face contorted in pain as she muttered her sentence. The doctor and Haruka turned around to look at Michiru. The nurse that had been checking the monitor and IV looked at the doctor curiously. Michiru's face relaxed.


	29. Chapter 29 'baby time'

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Author's Note: Alright so I'm only writing one more chapter after this, and it's over, but thanks for the reviews and support. Now it's baby time.

Haruka looked at the doctor and then at Michiru, nobody moved for what seemed like an hour as Michiru contorted in pain.  
"Damn it, I'm in labor!" Haruka shook her head as the doctor moved to work. Michiru contorted in pain once more, Haruka moved to offer Michiru her hand. Michiru squeezed it making Haruka bite her lip.  
"Calm down, calm down, it's just false labor." The doctor breathed and Michiru let go of Haruka's hand, the nurse handed Haruka a cool cloth and she gently wiped Michiru's forehead.  
"Doctor, put her back on the seizure medicine, we'll get them under control and Michiru can get some rest. Then we'll talk about delivering the baby." The doctor shrugged.  
"That's not really an option, that medicine made her sick."  
"And you took her off of it and she's only gotten worse, two seizures today alone, not to mention this whole week has been horrible." The doctor looked at Haruka who was growing louder and louder.  
"What's going on?" Ami walked in too see Haruka steaming.  
"I want Michiru back on the anti-seizure medicine so she can get some rest and recover before the baby comes, this idiot on the other hand wants to induce labor just to save the baby." Ami looked between the two.  
"Alright, calm down now, fill me in and I'm sure we can find another option." Ami was the voice of reason between the two as she knew how to handle Haruka when it came to Michiru.

Michiru was heaving over the toilet once more as Haruka rubbed her back she came back up. Haruka shook her head behind Michiru, not knowing what to do exactly, she was tired, but Michiru was a little more rested. Michiru turned and looked at her lover, she had her head buried into her shoulder and started to cry. Haruka kissed the smaller girls head and prayed that she had made the right decision, on the one hand their doctor said it was a bad idea, but he wanted just to save the baby, on the other hand Ami had agreed with her, Ami was smart, Ami said that Haruka had made the right decision.  
"It'll be alright, calm down." Haruka patted her on the back and led her back to the bed. Haruka made sure she was on the bed and comfortable before returning to the chair where she had been sleeping the past three weeks. Haruka rolled her thoughts over and over again, One week, Michiru wasn't having seizures, the baby had a steady heart beat, Michiru was getting rest, the only thing that was keeping them awake was the puking and the constant false labor pains.  
"Ruka," Michiru's voice was high pitched and sounded as if she was in pain.It brought Haruka out of her thoughts. "Ruka hold me." Haruka smiled and moved to crawl in bed with Michiru who happily fell asleep, but it was short lived. "Ruka," Haruka had been in one of the best sleeps she had gotten for a while. "Ruka wake up," Michiru nudged her lover lightly, a warm liquid was running down her legs and she could feel the contractions. Haruka moved to show she was awake. "Ruka wake up," Haruka shook her head and then jumped out of the bed. "I'm in labor."  
"Are you sure it's not just a false alarm?" Michiru pinched Haruka's side to get her moving. "When," Haruka looked at Michiru who was smiling.  
"Now, my water broke." Haruka moved to leave the room and get the doctor. Haruka moved out of the room and came back in with Ami and their doctor. "Don't forget to call Setsuna and Rei." Haruka nodded and moved to hold the phone as two nurses came in. Michiru grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly as she had another contraction.

Two hours later:  
Michiru was gripping Haruka's hand as tightly as she could, Haruka was sure it was going to break, but that was not her main concern, Michiru was screaming in pain as she neared ten centimeters. The doctor smiled, as he gave the signal for Michiru to start pushing. Michiru craned her neck as she pushed it to her chest.  
"I hate you Haruka!" Michiru cried out as she was in pain. Haruka tried hard not to laugh.  
"Alright, relax, breath, one more time." Michiru pushed once more Haruka held her hand and put her hand on Michiru's back. She leaned back and a scream could be heard.  
"Congratulations!" The doctor smiled as he place the baby on the towel and clamped the cord handing Haruka the scissors to cut with. HAruka smiled as she looked at Michiru who nodded and Haruka cut the cord. The baby was crying as Michiru took it to look at her precious baby girl. Haruka moved to help Michiru hold the baby as she saw tears forming in Michiru's eyes she smiled feeling them in her own as well.  
"Haruka," Haruka forced her gaze from the new life to look at her wife. "This is ours." Haruka couldn't take it anymore, she was letting the tears run freely as she put her arm around her lover and looked down at the new life.

Haruka smiled as she held her daughter close, she looked into the soft gentle blue eyes and could see her mother in them. Haruka couldn't help but tear up thinking about the miracle she was holding, she had completely forgotten about her fear of babies. Michiru was sitting up in her bed dressed and ready to leave, she watched the tall blonde lovingly as she smiled at the scene between the two. It had taken a full week an a half before the doctor would release Michiru, they had wanted to make sure her blood pressure was down and her body was adapting well to the missing medicines and foreign body. The doctor came in followed by Ami,  
"How is everyone feeling?" Michiru smiled happily, it was probably the first week she hadn't spent puking in eight months and for that matter she was going home.  
"We're all ready to go home, just waiting for you to sign the papers."  
"I have the discharge papers right here and they are signed." Haruka smiled as she stood up and placed the little girl in the car seat and strapped her in tightly. Michiru stood up and grabbed her baby bag, the other bag was already in the car.  
"Thank you sir," Haruka shook the doctor's hand and then moved onto Ami who smiled as she watched Michiru do the same.  
"Take care," Ami called.  
"You to, don't be a stranger." Ami waved as Haruka picked up the car seat once more and having Michiru with the bag she placed her arm around Michiru to walk her out. Haruka smiled as she laid on the gas of the van and looked in the rearview mirror, to see Michiru and the baby.  
"She has your hair, and your smile." Michiru smiled.  
"She has your eyes," Haruka grinned thinking widely. "Michiru, I'm really happy that you're coming home, and I want you to know I love you."  
"Thank you, and I know that you know, I love you." When they arrived back they found Setsuna and Rei waiting for them at the door.  
"Welcome home," Rei smiled, Raven was in her arms asleep. Setsuna smiled as she helped take the bag from Michiru and walked them in. "We have a surprise for you." Michiru smiled.  
"Really, what kind of surprise?" Haruka set the baby down to take her out of her carrier. When she looked up she smiled as she saw a small short black haired girl staring at her. Hotaru was home.  
"Hey parents! What's up!" Michiru smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around her first daughter. Haruka smiled as she held the baby and tried to pull her oldest into her arms.  
"Good to have you home, but why aren't you in school?"  
"I wanted to come home to make sure you were taking care of Michiru-mama, Rei said you were really mad at her." Haruka blushed. Michiru walked around to take their daughter from her,  
"Here, it's time for her to take a nap." Haruka nodded as she let Michiru take the baby up the stairs.  
"So everything is alright?" Hotaru asked as the other two looked on.  
"Doctor said everything was perfect, that she could resume her normal activities." The others breathed, and smiled as they walked into the other room to sit down.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Authors Note: Alright so this is the last chapter, I think I've made it long enough and I'm almost board with it. However when I return from touring the World with my baby girl and son I may write some more about Rei's story, but I'm not sure, it depends what Rain and I are up to.

Haruka head the baby come through the monitor loud and clear. She rolled over trying hard to ignore her and hoping Michiru would move soon, but Michiru let out a faint grown.

"I picked her up last night." Haruka muttered into her pillow.

"I'm the one breast feeding her." Michiru smiled as she moved to run her hand gently up Haruka's leg.

"She's yours until the sun rises high in the sky." Haruka wasn't going to fall for this flirting anymore, it had worked for the first month, but now she was tired.

"I carried and birthed her after nine months." Haruka gave up, that was the ultimate argument and she just wanted to get to sleep. Haruka moved the covers and stood up to drag her to the where the baby was crying. Haruka picked her up comforting her carefully in her arms. Haruka smiled as she moved to pick up a burping rag and her blanket. She carried her back to find Michiru sitting up with a pillow Haruka handed her their daughter and made sure she was supported properly, before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked softly.

"Rei's up puking again, I'm going to go check on her." Michiru nodded grinning slightly, as she thought of how compassionate her wife was. Haruka walked into the bathroom where Rei was sitting leaning against the tub looking tired and sick. "You look horrible." Haruka muttered, Rei looked up at her.

"You don't look so good yourself." Rei smirked. Haruka grinned back before leaning over to pick Rei up and carry her to her bed. Rei smiled at her when she reentered with a cool cloth and wiped her face.

"You can't get sick, I can only deal with one pregnant sick woman per lifetime." Rei laughed.

"I'll be alright, I've already made it through one pregnancy."

"Rei, Michiru and I are grateful for all your help, you will not go through this pregnancy alone." Rei smiled. "Get some sleep, I have to go check on Michiru and the baby."

"Alright, thank you Haruka and you get some sleep as well." Haruka nodded and turned off Rei's light as she walked out. Michiru smiled as Haruka walked back in.

"Everything is alright, are you done?" Michiru nodded and handed Hanna to Haruka who took her carefully along with the spit rang and started to pat her on the back. Haruka jiggled a little in her step as she moved up and down to get her to burp. Michiru smiled and moved down in the bed pulling her sheets over her. "I'm just going to lay her down." Michiru murmured something as Haruka left. Haruka walked back into the nursery and took a seat in the rocking chair and gently moved back and forth holding the little girl close. Haruka hadn't been capable of keeping the smile from her face since they had brought the baby home. Michiru was in need os some sleep and so was she but the idea of holding the child Michiru had carried made her heart beat. As the baby fell asleep a bright light engulfed the room. Haruka looked up, it was the same light that had captured hold of Michiru and her making the baby theirs.

"Congratulations Sailor Soldiers, you've done well." Haruka smiled as she looked down and then feeling Michiru's touch on her shoulder she looked up and smiled.

"I love you," Michiru whispered.

"I love you too." Haruka grinned as they were left in the happiness of the moment.


End file.
